Words I Couldn't Say
by Sapphyre Snow
Summary: You can grow up, you can move on, you can even move away and start over, but somehow the things you left in the past have a way of catching up with you...
1. Regrets

Words I Couldn't Say

Chapter One: "Regrets"

(Arnolds Point of View)

_Wow_, I thought, _it's actually almost been five years._ It didn't really seem that long ago that I was in Hillwood with Gerald and the gang, playing baseball, living at the boarding house, chasing urban legends, and being bullied by Helga G. Pataki. I chuckled to myself, _man, those were crazy times. _Often, especially lately, I'd find myself reminiscing and missing those days. Let's face it life is fun and carefree when you are a kid. Once life comes at you things are never quite the same.

"Arnold, I am extremely surprised," said a voice feminine from behind me. "It's galactically messy in here."

Startled I turned around to see my best friend Sandy, dressed in lavender, a hand on each hip and a smirk all too apparent on her face gazing around my room. She began shaking her head and clicking her tongue feigning disappointment.

"Tsk, tsk, Arnold. If only all the girls at school knew what a real slob you are!" she giggled peering into my face. "They wouldn't think you are so wonderful anymore." She winked teasingly.

I rolled my eyes at her. "Hey, Sandy. You're hilarious, really. It's not usually this messy, and you know it."

She walked over to the bed and picked up a box that was sitting on it. Placing it on the floor, she hopped onto the bed, jumping once or twice before sitting down. She lifted one of the boxes onto her lap and began digging around in it. "What _is_ all this stuff anyway?" she asked pulling out a handful of old school papers.

"Pretty much everything I own," I laughed. "Grandpa says I need to sort through my stuff since we're running out of storage room. Apparently I'm a pack-rat," I added. I smiled slyly at her. "That's why you're here."

"Oh, no, no, no, no!" she gasped, her eyes getting bigger as she frantically shook her head. "I did not come over here to clean! How could you use me like this," she sobbed dramatically pretending to pass out onto my bed. "It would be an utter tragedy if I had to spend one of my last days of freedom sorting through your junk…I mean--" she sat back up with a fake smile "—darling little treasures!" She put a dainty hand to her forehead and groaning flopped back down.

"Well, I just assumed my _best friend_ would be willing to help me out…it's not like I've never done anything for her." I paused, pretending to think really hard. "I mean what does her baby-sitting her siblings, helping with her physics homework, attending every single one of her choir and theater performances, and all those other kind, charitable things I've done matter anyway?" Then with an exaggerated sigh I said, "I suppose I _could_ do it all by myself."

Sandy sat back up and glared at me. "Guilt trip, eh? Well, we wouldn't be best friends if you didn't know what worked on me. And anyway, you're too sweet to say no to, _and _I do owe you…about a million favors." She came over and sat down on the floor next to my chair with an exasperated sigh. "So let's get down to business. Where do I start?"

I shrugged. "Oh, um…this box of pictures…I was thinking we could sort through them, put them in order, and then-"

"Oh, oh!!" she practically yelled. "And then I will make the most _adorable_ scrap book for you!" she exclaimed, hugging a handful of pictures. "You'll just _adore _it! It could be my Christmas present to you!" she exclaimed throwing the pictures in the air excitedly.

I couldn't help but smile as the pictures rained down around me. Sandy and I had been best friends since middle school when I had first moved to Fernburg. She had befriended me while we sat through the boring seventh grade orientation and immediately we became friends. She was smart, funny and always willing to help someone out, and a total tease. Her passions—or maybe I should say obsessions—were music and theater and if she wasn't singing and dancing around she was daydreaming up one silly scheme or another.

One time we were downstairs playing monopoly and Sandy was on a roll coming up with a song for about everything we said and dancing a samba around the table.

Amidst a rendition of "Popular" from the play "Wicked", Grandpa said, "Shortman, that girl is crazier than your grandma half the time." But he liked her all the more for it. Grandma eventually came in dressed in a bright pink Latin outfit and together they sambaed up and down the hall.

Sandy was tall and thin, but still about five inches shorter than me, and the most feminine girl I had ever known. She was so cute in everything she did, whether it was singing or just completely goofing off. Her hair was thick, long and the most amazing mix of nutmeg brown and ginger I had ever seen. Her engaging smile and bright green eyes laced with dark lashes were forever sparkling. She loved life and people and really knew how to make a difference to every single person she met.

She was my best friend, and I was in love with her—and had been for almost two years.

"Christmas?!" I exclaimed. "Christmas is months away!"

"Aw, but Arnold, didn't you feel the autumn crispness in the air?" she sighed dreamily gazing up at me, her eyes lighting up.

I gazed back at her completely forgetting what she had just said. _She is so beautiful_, I thought to myself, _if only I had the nerve to_…

"You know what that means!" She jumped up suddenly, startling me, and ran over to my stereo.

"It's barely September! You're crazy," I stated shaking my head as Nat King Cole began singing "The Christmas Song".

"I know, but it is just the best sorting music ever. Totally relaxing!" She sat back down waving her hand around dramatically.

"Okay, fine, but after this CD I get to pick something," I told her, grinning.

"Deal-io! Just be glad I'm not like my mom…she starts playing Christmas music in _March_! And at that point, the Christmas tree hasn't even been down for a whole month!" She picked up a pile of pictures. "Lets get started! I am so exciting for my new Christmas project!"

I laughed and took a handful of pictures myself. "Okay, I guess we can sort them into stacks by year. Maybe I'll put a picture from each year into a pile and then you can—"

"Oh my gosh!! How adorable is this?" she sighed shoving the picture in my face.

It was a picture of me and some friends from elementary school in a play we had once put on.

"Oh, Romeo and Juliet, I forgot all about that!" I chuckled, remembering how silly it had been.

I watched her as she looked at the picture once more. Slowly a smile spread across her face. "You were Romeo weren't you!" she laughed. "'Romeo, Romeo where art thou'…ooh, there are an awful lot from this age. A favorite time perhaps?"

"I don't know, sometimes it seemed like I spent forever in fourth grade," I told her remembering the school year that really had seemed to last forever. Half the memories I kept cached away were from when I was nine years-old.

"Arnold," she said gazing up at me.

_Oh, she is so adorable!_ I thought as her eyes once more got their all too familiar dreamy look.

"Hmm?" I smiled down at her half-lidded, drinking in her beauty.

She stared at me for a moment and looked as if she was about to tell me something really important. I was hoping it was the one thing I had been wanting to hear for so long.

She seemed to change her mind, her expression returning to normal, and said, "tell me some stories about then. About fourth grade."

(Helga's Point of View)

I looked at myself in the mirror and sighed with disappointment. "Criminey, Mom, there's just no point. Who cares anyway? It's senior year, everyone will have friends that they've known for a lifetime and I'll be just the new girl, who doesn't even look beautiful in a freakin' gorgeous outfit." Shrugging my shoulders I went back into the dressing room to pull of the beautiful pink sweater that only made me look skinny and pale.

"Helga, dear, stop worrying! Everything will be fine, you'll see! You're beautiful and so different now—we all are! People will like you and want to be your friend! Just be open and show them who you are," my mom said, kindly.

Our family had gone through so much in the past year or so. My father, Bob, of Big Bob's Beeper Emporium, had recently had his third heart attack putting him in bed for weeks. We all had been forced to come closer and talk more as we each realized that we hadn't really been acting as we should—only hiding behind the mask of perfection. Dad realized that his stressful lifestyle was not aiding him in living a long life. Mom, seeing Dad's health issues, decided that she needed to quit drinking. They started noticing me, not as the daughter who would never be perfect like Olga, but as the daughter who was unique and special in her own ways. We started spending time together, listening, talking and helping each other. That alone made a huge difference.

After the stroke Dad had decided to take a break from the Beeper Emporium (well, not entirely, but at least put some space between him and work). He had a great manager that he trusted completely. Mom and Dad also decided that a change of scenery would be good for us and help us along in becoming even closer as a family and so they decided to move us up north to a little town close to the Canadian border.

"Well, I'll certainly be missing Phoebe this year," I sighed, thinking about the best friend I was leaving behind.

Although we had grown up and changed Phoebe and I had stayed close if not grown closer. She had helped me in school, talked me through my family problems for so many years, eventually helping me to see that we could change and mend it. She even helped me with my guy problems, even after he had moved away so long ago.

I sighed quietly to myself as I put another outfit on. Arnold. Wow, I hadn't seen him for almost five years. I wondered where he was and what he was doing. What he looked like. Gerald Johansen had shown Phoebes and I a picture once back in freshman year and he was still the same and as handsome as ever even with the gawkiness of puberty thrust upon him. I wondered if he still spent all his time helping others and never helping himself. I wondered if he'd found a girl to love, who would love him back. I certainly hoped so, he deserved that. Great, admirable people should always be blessed with love. People like me…hard, pushy people…maybe we didn't so much deserve that.

I felt a pang of regret inside and cringed. I dreamed of having a second chance to tell him how I felt. But I knew in my soul that I deserved the regret I felt. I deserved all this pain. How many chances did fate throw my way—opportunities to tell that wonderful boy I loved the truth. I had let them pass by without so much as a thought. Even my last chance…I had ruined bitterly. I sighed deeply as I remembered that night.

_It had been a chilly evening. The wind beginning to pick up and the clouds looking dark and ominous. He had been sitting in the park quietly thinking when I had stumbled upon him. "Hey ya, football head! Shouldn't you be packing or something?" I sneered at him._

_He merely shrugged and continued to stare at the grass at his feet, lost in thought._

_Trying to soften a bit, realizing that he looked extremely melancholy, I sat down next to him. "You okay?"_

_He looked up at me, an expression of surprise all too apparent on his face and shrugged half-heartedly. "Well, I'm moving. It just kind of seemed to hit me this evening that it's real. I'll be leaving the school and city I have known so long and all my friends…" his voice trailed off, and I thought I spotted a tear in his eyes._

Oh, Arnold!_ I thought_, If only I could bring myself to hug you and comfort you in your time of need. But no, then I would be vulnerable…and I can't allow you to know how I truly feel.

_We sat silently for a few moments and finally he said, "but you're right I should be packing."_

_I frowned as he began to get up to leave. These were my last moments with him I realized. I had to do something—say something. And of course the one thing I wanted to say I couldn't. "Arnold, wait," I spoke softly, and wasn't sure if he had heard._

_He turned to look at me questioningly. _

"_I just wanted to say that you have great friends here. We all lo—lo—like you and I am sure you should never worry about losing contact with…anyone." I tried to give him a friendly smile._

_His eyes brightened slightly. "You are right, Helga. Good friends can always be friends no matter how far apart they may be." He leaned closer looking into my face and smiled. He had grown since fourth grade and now was about my height._

_I gazed into his beautiful, dreamy green eyes wishing I had the courage to tell him how I felt. For real, this time. But I couldn't allow myself to risk being hurt._

_Without warning he hugged me, and I let him for a few moments, holding in the sigh that welled up inside me, before pushing him away. "Whoa, Arnoldo! I was just trying to cheer you up so you weren't so pathetic, don't get all—"_

_He gave me a puzzled look. "Why do you do that?" he asked._

_I glared at him. I knew I shouldn't be rude to him especially during out last moments together, but I had to protect my feelings. "Do what, football head?"_

_He paused as if thinking for a moment. "Why do you act all nice and almost show your feelings and what's deep inside you, and then suddenly strike out with insults at me? I almost start to like you."_

_My mouth dropped open and I stared. Who did he think he was asking me something like that? And _almost_ like me?! What the heck was that supposed to mean? "My feelings?" I laughed, mocking at him. "Crimeny, you don't even know what you are talking about!"_

"_You know I do, Helga," he stated staring into my eyes defiantly. But he suddenly broke, and looked down at his watch, paused and said, "look I have to go, so I guess this is good-bye." _

_The thunder roared then breaking across the silent sky. Lightening flashed and I looked into his troubled green eyes. I felt my heart breaking in two. What would I do without Arnold always near? Who would replace the one kind person in my life? I wanted to tell him how much I loved and cared for him, but I couldn't let myself be hurt. I couldn't take that chance. I wanted to hug him, to kiss him, but he would probably only be disgusted and run from me forever._

_I became defensive instead. "To tell you the truth, bucko, I am so glad I won't have to look at your ridiculously shaped head anymore in class," I scoffed, before I could stop myself._

_He stared at me and I could see the hurt filling his eyes. He turned from me and began walking away with his shoulders slumped slightly, saying nothing._

"_Arnold, wait! I'm sorry!" I cried, coming after him._

_He stopped, but didn't turn around._

"_I didn't mean it."_

"_Helga, why do you say such horrible things if you don't mean them?" he asked turning to face me. "They say there's a little bit of truth in everything people say. So if you don't mean it, then why do you_ do that_? How long do you think that is actually going to work? You're just going to continue pushing people away from you until eventually they will be out of your life _forever_." He seemed to emphasize the last phrase especially. "There won't be anyone left." He added in a whisper. "You'll be alone."_

_What could I have said? "To hide my love for you?" "To stop you from ever realizing the truth about me?" "To stop you from discovering my true, unquenchable feelings?" I just looked at him not saying anything. Lightning lit up his pained expression, and we jumped as another blast of thunder filled the sky._

"_Why, Helga? You hurt so many people, can't you see that?" his eyes looked so sad, so hurt…betrayed even._

_I had to say something. "Because Arnold, you're so dense! Don't you know why?" I cried, grabbing his t-shirt and staring into his face. "Crimeny," I sighed, disheartened, "don't you…remember why."_

_He stared at me almost looking frightened. I remembered then, how he had acted the first time I tried to tell him the truth of how I felt about him. I knew I had to stop myself because I could not brush a second confession under the rug, I'd have to pay for it and from the look on his face it would be painful—painful to know he really didn't care one ounce for me._

_Quickly I chose another venue of reasoning. "Because I have to protect myself, Arnold! Because no one person cares about me! Nobody! I am completely alone in this world and the only way to make it through it is to put others down before they can do the same to me," I cried out. I knew it sounded horrible, but I couldn't tell him the complete truth. But I let him have that and it was enough._

"_Helga, I have to go. But listen, that's not how you should go about life. I hope you one day realize that," he said quietly. "You're better than that." He looked at me sadly, gently putting a hand on my shoulder. "I know deep down inside you there is a kind, caring, wonderful person. I always hoped I'd be around to see it. But…" he stopped, and shrugged. "Anyway, I have to go. Good bye, Helga," he said quietly, just as the rain began to pour down upon us._

"_Good-bye, Arnold," I whispered as I watched him walk away through the thick sheets of rain. "I love you," I whispered as my tears began to mix with the rain on my face. But it was too late…he was gone._

_Posted: October 2007_

_Updated: June 5, 2008_

_Edited: September 23, 2008_

_Edited: October 26, 2008_

_Edited: December 29, 2008_

_--Arnold's Love_


	2. Strange Coincidence

Words I Couldn't Say

* * *

Author's Note (09/23/08): Yes…I looked back at this story I started a year ago—so crazy—and decided it needed some work. I haven't rewritten the story really, just edited it so it's more polished, although there are few things different…anyway, I'd love some feedback so you can send me a PM and let me know if this is any better!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hey Arnold! or the characters, etc. within them. I just write this for fun. However, I _do_ own Sandy…therefore, if for some random reason you want to use her, you must ask. Thank you and enjoy.

* * *

Chapter Two: "Strange Coincidence"

* * *

(Arnold's Point of View)

"And the fruits returned and we managed to save the play after all," I finished.

Sandy and I had spent the entire afternoon telling each other stories of childhood and sorting through box after box. It still seemed as though we hadn't made any progress, even though in actuality we had. Sandy kept chattering about her exciting Christmas project, and I couldn't help but wonder what might happen if the guys found out that I had little photo album scrap book things lying around—whether or not they were made by Sandy.

She laughed. "Wait, Arnold, you can't leave it at that!" She grinned mischievously. "Sing it. Sing the fruit song."

I rolled my eyes. "No way. It's embarrassing."

She shook her head. "No way, I know you can sing…and we are best friends…Come on," she said making a pouty face. "It's the least you could do for making me your slave all day! Oh, and do the dance too! I bet there was a dance!"

I shrugged, dejectedly. "Fine…okay…" I stood up and began singing.

"_It's fruits, its fruits_

_That really makes us toots_—"

I didn't get any farther before she was laughing hysterically and pretty much uncontrollably. When she finally finished giggling she said, "as much as I want to hear the rest of it, I don't think I could handle it."

I grinned and shook my head. "How about this box next then?"

She heaved an exaggerated sigh. "Seriously, Arnold, I am tired—can't we take a break for now. We could finish this in a day or two," she added, smiling pleadingly.

I really needed to finish, but I was tired too. "Yah, I think that's a good idea. We won't get much done anyway, if we're too burnt out to do a good job."

About that time, the phone rang. "Ooh, I better get that, be right back, okay?"

She nodded. I ran downstairs and grabbed the phone. "Hello?"

"Arnold?" the voice said.

"This is he."

"Arnold! How can you not know who this is!"

"Gerald?! Oh my gosh, I haven't heard from you in forever!" I couldn't believe it! I missed him so much. I hadn't seen him in so long. No matter how far apart we were or how much we grew up we were still great friends.

"That's more like it! What's up with you?"

"More like what's up with you!" I laughed. "Much more interesting!"

"Hmm…same ol', same ol'," he laughed. "Playing every sport, working my butt off to keep up the grades, and pining after the one girl I still am too chicken to ask out."

Boy, did that hit home or what! "Gerald, come on! Phoebe's liked you since…like third grade! What's taking you so long?" I exclaimed.

Gerald had liked Phoebe from as far back as I could remember, and from what I had observed she liked him too. But they were so awfully shy about it. He'd been trying to get his nerve up where she was concerned and all the while had been dating other girls. This personally didn't make any sense to me, but it is Gerald we're talking about.

"I know, Arnold, it's just so different with her than any other girl I have ever known or dated. It's too…scary."

I tried not to laugh at that. Gerald admitting that he was scared?

"I need your advice." He paused and then said, "Speaking of which…we really need to plan a trip and visit each other soon. Probably better if you came here, then you could see how insane everyone is now."

I laughed. "If my memory serves me, every one was already insane."

"That's the truth, boy, and I can not deny!"

We laughed together.

"But I think it might be too weird, Gerald. It's been so many years since I've seen everyone and no one but you would probably even care. You should probably just come up here."

"I highly doubt that, Arnold. Everyone still talks about you now and again and they always ask me how you are."

"And what do you tell them?"

"Only the truth. That you are livin' it up in a small town with girls following you everywhere and football being your one passion."

"Hmm, that sounds like my dream life," I smiled.

"You should probably come here so they don't find out I've been lying," Gerald laughed. "Actually either way they find out, I guess."

"Maybe you should come here so you can meet Sandy."

"Aw, Sandy," he replied. "How's that going? Any updates yet."

I sighed. "No? I tell you it's hard being in love with your best friend."

"Uh, Arnold…I thought we were talking about Sandy," he joked. "I don't really feel that way about you, bro."

I laughed. "Haha, you know what I mean. You know, Gerald, I really would like to be able to talk with you, but Sandy _is_ here right now, so I really should go..."

"What? She's there now and you _answered_ the phone! That has to be like the worse thing you can do! Even I wouldn't do that!" Gerald exclaimed. "If you were getting anywhere with her, you just blew it. But hey, since you already ruined it, put her on, I want to talk to her."

"Uh, Gerald, I don't think that's such a good idea…" I said nervously.

"What? Don't you trust me? I won't say a word. I just want to meet—I mean talk to—the one girl who has truly got hold of my dear Arnold's affection—besides your many childhood crushes, of course."

"See, Gerald, that's what I am worried about," I stated.

"Oh, Arnold, that kind of comment is only for your ears. Don't worry, buddy! Just let me talk to her."

"Well, okay, but _please_ don't embarrass me!" I pleaded with him. Sure we were friends but I hadn't seen him in so long, who knew if I could still trust him to keep such an important secret. Heck, sometimes I even wondered about that when we had been around each other every day.

"I'll just ask her why she makes you such a girl and so lovesick all the time," Gerald chuckled.

"Gerald."

"Kidding! Kidding! Don't worry. I will not embarrass you, my friend."

"Okay," I said reluctantly. "I'll go get her."

I carried the phone back upstairs to my room and quietly opened the door. She was lying on the bed staring at a recent picture of the two of us, smiling.

"Arnold!" she exclaimed, jumping up and throwing the picture to the ground. "I was just sorting pictures, heh." She made a funny, almost awkward face.

I shrugged it off. "Cool, my friend Gerald from Hillwood wants to talk to you." I handed her the phone.

She grinned mischievously at me. "The Gerald?" she exclaimed putting the phone to her ear. "I have to say I am pretty darn excited to talk to you."

A pause.

She laughed. "Yes, it's true! I stole him and he's mine now! Pretty much you can never have him back."

Another pause and some giggles.

"Well actually, you would be surprised at how much I could tell you about _you_ instead! I just got the whole tale from Arnold today while he was making me help him sort through pictures." She listened for a moment. "Girls? Love? Hmm, well, no. He was probably avoiding the subject, doesn't want me jealous, but seriously Gerald you should tell me all the dirt on our dear friend, Arnold."

I stared at her. _What was Gerald saying?!_ I shook my head nervously.

"Well, Gerald. It's been lovely chatting with you, but Arnold here is shaking his head at me and I personally am getting quite hungry. But we need to talk sometime when Arnoldo's not around."

She grinned slyly at me and I stared at her. _Arnoldo?_ She would call me that occasionally (among many other random nicknames) and that one always through me for a loop when she said it, reminding me of a girl I once knew.

She laughed. "And I am thinking Arnold needs to feed me dinner before I perish. It was definitely nice talking to you though…okay, bye!" She handed me the phone. "He wants to say good-bye."

"Okay, I'm also gonna go put it away. I'll be right back," I told her.

She smiled and nodded and laid back down on the bed.

Once I was out of ear-shot I said, "Gerald, _what_ did you say?!"

He just started laughing. "Don't worry, Arnold. I didn't say anything you need to worry about. She seems really cool, and I do think you should take her to a nice place to eat. And Arnold?" He paused a moment, seeming to think. "I'll bet she likes you and is just waiting for you to make a move. She's probably just as nervous about the friend situation as you." He sounded so weird…almost desperate. "Arnold…promise me you won't wait too long and miss your chance."

I thought for a moment about that. He seemed so worried and sincere about it. I wondered if there was more to the Phoebe story than he had told me. "I promise, Gerald. But why the sudden interest?"

"I have a feeling she's the one for you. I also have this feeling that if you wait even the slightest bit longer…something bad is gonna happen...and you might lose your chance…forever."

What do you say to that? It didn't really sound like a Gerald thing to say. "Um…okay, Gerald. That's a little over-dramatic, don't you think?"

"I'm serious, just do it."

"I'll try to do something about it," I told him awkwardly.

He cleared his throat awkwardly. "Okay, man, I'll let you go. But dude, take her out to dinner!" He laughed and hung up the phone.

I ran back upstairs to find Sandy lying on my bed with her eyes closed. She singing a slow, jazzy song to herself, and I stopped quietly to listen. It was a song I had heard once before sung by one of those older singers like Ella Fitzgerald or someone—kind of a sad love song.

Her voice was so sweet and clear, with the cutest personality thrown in possible. I smiled to myself as I heard her sigh quietly.

"That was beautiful, Sandy!"

She gasped and sat up, her face becoming completely red. "Arnold! I didn't know you were there!"

She looked so embarrassed and I couldn't understand why. I had heard her sing numerous times before and she had never acted so strange about it. She was in every musical the school ever put on, in every choir at one time or another; it really didn't make any sense.

"Sorry," I said lamely. "Ready to go eat?"

"To go? What do you mean _go_? Isn't your grandmother making dinner?" she looked sincerely confused.

"Well, probably, but she's on a tofu kick and I was thinking that The Vineyard sounds delicious!" I smiled as her eyes lit up at that.

"The Vineyard?" she gasped running up and hugging me. "That is only like my _favorite_ place to eat!"

"Duh," I smiled. "I've been stuck with you for years, so I ought to know that. C'mon lets go."

* * *

(Helga's Point of View)

I sighed at the shopping bags in my hands. _Criminey! _They sure were heavy.

"Well, Helga, now that we're done shopping where do you want to eat?" my mom asked as we exited the mall.

"Oh, I don't know…Italian sounds delicious. Let's go to The Vineyard right there." I said pointing to the other end of the parking lot.

"Well, that's convenient," she laughed. "Why don't we put the bags in the car and walk over."

I nodded. The closer the next day came the more the anxiety grew inside me. I was beginning to feel sick. It was hard to spend your whole life in one city and move your senior year to attend another school. Small towns were supposed to be pleasant places though, right? Friendly people, everyone knows everyone. But…still I was nervous.

Spending half your life being a bully, hiding your feelings…I had decided to change that night four years ago when Arnold left—that night I had hurt him deeply. I had pushed away the one person who was always kind to me; the one person whom I loved; the person who I never told everything I should have; and that's when I had realized I had to change. And so I really started working hard at it. I started being kinder, stopped bullying everyone. Not that I was the complete saint, of course, because I messed up a time or two when Harold or someone pushed me too far. Let's face it, deep down I'm kind of a sarcastic, pushy person—but there are good qualities too. It was hard to show myself, to try and make close friends with all the people I had tortured for so long. But I had succeeded. Most forgave me and accepted the new, real me.

But, alas, I had always hoped Arnold would come back one day so I could show him what I had accomplished, and who I truly was, but he never had. I had found other boys to like, dating once or twice in high school…but no one seemed to quite compare, so I gave up for the time being. I had ghosts haunting me—actually just one football headed one—and though I had tried to accept the fact that I needed to forget him, I never quite could. For the most part I think I was over him, but the last chapter of our book together didn't feel complete—I couldn't close it. That last night had been so horrible; so utterly painful and full of so much regret.

By this time we had reached The Vineyard and were waiting to be seated. I sat and chatted with my mom about the new clothes I had bought, school, our family, etc. I couldn't believe how much my mom had changed over the last year or two. It was great to have a mom who was actually involved with my life.

"How many?" I heard the host ask over and over again, but for some reason I paid more attention this time.

"Two."

"Name?"

"Arnold," the deep voice said.

_Arnold_!! My ears perked up, but I couldn't let myself look. I did this every time I heard that name and every time I was disappointed to see that it was just some old man, or some father of five…never _my_ Arnold. And besides how hard had I worked to move on? Sure my heart felt like it was in pieces most of the time, but I had realized life could and would go on. Especially since I'd never see him again. Somehow that knowledge made it easier.

"Oh, Helga! Look at the adorable girl over there!" my mom said suddenly pointing across the room.

Indeed there was a beautiful young woman about my age sitting alone in a chair across the room. She was slender and tall, with beautiful brunette hair. She saw me looking at her and gave me a sparkling smile and a friendly wink.

"Helga, you should go talk to her! She looks like she's your age and she probably goes to the same school." My mom was getting way too excited. I didn't really like the idea of her helping me make friends. What kind of pathetic moron had their mom find them friends?

"Mom, she probably goes to Bellingham High, since we _are_ currently in Bellingham not in Ferndale," I sighed. "And criminey, Mom! I do not need your help making friends! What kind of freak would that make me?"

"I'm sorry, Helga. But you were so worried earlier I just thought you could go and see—"

"Hi," said a voice from above me.

I looked up the see the exact subject of our conversation smiling down at me with a nicely manicured hand outstretched. "I'm Sandy."

I took her hand and shook it. "Helga."

"You looked so nice that I thought I'd come meet you while I'm waiting for my friend to get back from the bathroom." She rolled her eyes. "He just couldn't wait," she giggled.

"This is my mom, Miriam," I told her.

"Miriam," she smiled and shook my mom's hand.

"So do you live here in Bellingham?" my mom asked.

"Nope, actually Ferndale…there's nothing there, have to drive the whole fifteen minutes up here to do _anything_," she laughed again. "I'm guessing you live here though, 'cause I've never seen you at school."

"Actually I live in Ferndale too, but we just moved here." I smiled at her, "it's great to meet someone I'll be going to school with. Are you a senior?"

"Sure enough!" Her smile and eyes grew even bigger. "Oh, how exciting! We hardly ever get new faces around this little town! And you'll just love the school! It can be a little political and competitive—and to be perfectly honest the girls can be atrocious most of the time—but what else can you expect from high school?" She giggled to herself. "What kind of school activities do you like?" she asked excitedly.

Before I could answer she was chattering again.

"Well, actually it really doesn't matter!" she laughed. "We have an _amazing_ sports program, exceptional theater and music as well…even the art classes are pretty amazing! I even took an excellent creative writing class last year—"

"Oh, do you write?" Mom asked excitedly nodding at me, probably thinking that I would have a fellow poet to buddy-buddy with.

"Oh, I try. Growing up I was always writing stories…my problem was—and actually still is—finishing them," she laughed.

I nodded. "I love writing too, but my passion is poetry."

"Ooh, poetry! It's fun to read…but when it comes to analyzing it or writing it…well, it's a whole different story. I stick with haikus." She made a funny face and said, "I'm slightly nervous about the A.P. English I have this semester…I hear there's lots of poetry…stuff," she said lamely, shrugging.

"Oh, I am taking that class too!" I exclaimed. "Isn't there only one?"

"It's true!" she grinned. "Guess you can be my poetry assistant," she giggled.

I liked her. She was perky and seemed smart and so friendly. She had a way of bringing you out of yourself and made you feel comfortable. I was excited at the prospect of having a class with her. This struck me as almost strange, considering that so far she seemed awfully perfect. Yet, I truly was excited about our future class together.

Mom of course brightened at this and looked at me. "That's wonderful, I am sure, Helga would love to help you!"

_Mom, what are you doing?_ I thought. _This girl is going to think I am a pathetic loser…_

"Miriam, table for two," the host said, smiling at us.

"Oh, that's us," my mom said. "It was really nice to meet you, Sandy. I'm glad Helga has a friend now…"

Ignoring my mom's almost embarrassing comment, I said, "I am so excited for school now," I told her. "See you tomorrow then?"

"Arnold, table for two."

I jumped at the name.

"Oh, Arnold," Sandy was saying, "he's still in the bathroom. What in the world can he be doing?" she grinned at me. "He can be such a girl sometimes. I don't know how he's ever going to find me if I go sit down." She frowned.

My mom gave me a look. She knew all about Arnold. I had told her recently after the move. She had done her best at helping me move on, but I think she doubted that I was capable of actually succeeding.

"Y-you have a boyfriend named…Arnold?" I stuttered.

"More like a friend," she replied. "For now. I'm hopeful." She shrugged almost sadly. "See you tomorrow, Helga. Go enjoy your food."

"Bye," I whispered.

The waitress led us to our seats and we sat down, I stared blindly at the menu.

"Helga, I know what you are thinking," my mom said looking into my eyes as we sat down. "It's not him, and you have to move on! You're never going to have a life if you keep pining after someone who is gone." She tried to smile. "I realize because of the way things happened that evening you feel…well, it feels unresolved, but you can begin resolving it yourself. If you need to," she added, "I am sure you could find out what his current number or address is and send him a card or call him..._just_ to apologize for the way everything went. You can't keep…"

That's when I stopped listening. It was at that moment that I saw Sandy following the host to her seat…and close to her side was none other than a football-headed blonde from my childhood!! I'd know him anywhere. I gasped and felt my mouth drop open. My mother turned to look and saw them as Sandy waved. Arnold didn't seem to notice us, but I noticed him. He was so tall now! Tall, broad-shouldered and so handsome. Gone was the tiny baseball cap that he had cherished for so long, gone was the crazy tufts of hair of his childhood, now it was stylishly messy and relatively shorter. I watched as he laughed at something Sandy said as they sat down, and over the clinking of dishes and the buzz of conversation I could hear it—hear his beautiful, sparkling laugh.

"Helga," my mom was frowning worriedly at me, but I had to look again. "Helga…"

* * *

_Posted: October 2007_

_Updated: June 5, 2008_

_Edited: September 23, 2008_

_--Arnold's Love_


	3. Lasagna & Misunderstandings

Words I Couldn't Say

* * *

Author's Note (09/23/08): Yes…I looked back at this story I started a year ago—so crazy—and decided it needed some work. I haven't rewritten the story really, just edited it so it's more polished, although there are few things different…anyway, I'd love some feedback so you can send me a PM and let me know if this is any better!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hey Arnold! or the characters, etc. within them. I just write this for fun. However, I _do_ own Sandy…therefore, if for some random reason you want to use her, you must ask. Thank you and enjoy.

* * *

Chapter Three: "Lasagna and Misunderstandings"

* * *

(Arnold's Point of View)

"Stop laughing," I exclaimed. "You have to finish it!"

Sandy giggled, trying to complete the telling of her joke. "And out from behind the pile of dirt—" she erupted into a fit of giggles, tears of mirth rolling down her cheeks. Gasping for breath, she said, "wait, I can't." She was laughing uncontrollably now and couldn't even breathe.

I couldn't help but laugh with her, she was hilarious. "This joke better be good after I've waited this long."

"Okay, okay," she gasped, then took two huge breaths and slowly let them out. "Okay, I can finish now…and out from behind the pile of dirt jumps the Chinese man, and says—" before she could finish she was laughing once more.

"Sandy! You have to finish! I am dying of suspense here!" I cried, chuckling to myself.

"Okay." She sat and breathed for a moment slowly. Then finally, "Out from behind the pile of dirt jumps the Chinese man and says, 'supplies!'" She erupted once more into giggles.

I laughed along with her, although it was because _she_ was much more entertaining than her silly joke.

Suddenly mid-giggle, she stopped and said, "Oh, and guess what happened while you were in the bathroom!"

I couldn't help but laugh. She was so adorable going from one silly story to the next. "I have no idea."

"I met a new girl who'll be going to school with us. She's over there," she said pointing across the room.

I turned to look and saw the back of her head. She wore pink and had blond wavy hair—blond hair that looked so strangely familiar. "What's her name?" I asked turning back to Sandy. I felt confused as to why I would recognize blond hair. Everyone was blond these days and they all looked the same…and yet…

"Her name? Oh, let me think…" her little, freckled nose wrinkled slightly as she tried to think. "Oh! That's right it's—"

"Hey, you two! I am going to be your waitress tonight," said the smiling young woman. "My name's Melissa, what can I get you to drink tonight?"

"I'll have water, no lemon, please," Sandy said. "Arnold?"

"Oh, uh…Yahoo soda," I said, still distracted.

"One Yahoo soda and one water—no lemon! Coming right up," she said as she walked away.

"Arnold, thank you so much for taking me to dinner tonight!" she smiled at me getting that dreamy look in her eye. "I love spending time with you."

I leaned forward and took her hand. "Me too." _Now would be a great time, Arnold! Tell her how you feel…but what if she turns you down, or tells you how she only likes you as a friend and nothing else._

She stared dreamily into my eyes. "Spending time with you is my _favorite_ thing in the world."

_Come on, Arnold…_ "You know, Sandy," I began, squeezing her hand slightly.

Her smile deepened and she almost looked…what? Nervous? Expectant?

_Okay, here goes…_ "There's something I've been meaning to tell you…for a long time actually…"

She leaned forward and stared into my eyes, the green of her eyes deepening suddenly, her dark lashes closing gently for a moment and then flickering open once more. "Yes?" she asked, her eyes widening.

I looked into those big green eyes—green eyes that held so much—kindness, innocence, beauty…love. _Wait…love?_

_CRASH!!_

I jumped suddenly as I heard the crash behind me and we turned to look. A waiter stood with food all down his nice, white shirt and stared down at the blond girl who was now sitting haphazardly on the floor covered in lasagna. Her shirt was now a juicy red and her hair decorated with sauce and noodles. Her face flushed deep crimson and she was yelling something at the waiter. Then suddenly she looked over at me, our eyes meeting for just a second. I stared at her and could feel something tugging at my memory. It was right there and yet…She gasped and jumped up bolting out of the dining area.

"Oh, my!" Sandy was whispering, "how awful! I feel so bad for her."

But I wasn't listening. _Who is she? She looks so familiar, there's no way I know her though_._ How could I? It's a small town and I _know_ I've never seen her around school_.

"What were you going to say, Arnold?" Sandy asked quietly, looking back at me eagerly.

"Huh? Oh, I don't remember," I told her still staring behind me. I turned back around just as our waitress came back with our drinks.

"Ready to order?" she asked taking out her notepad.

"Are we ready, Arnold?" She was frowning at me.

"Oh, um sure…go ahead," I told her.

"Chicken Alfredo, please," Sandy said handing Melissa her menu. "Thanks."

Frantically I tried to decide what to order…all I could think about was the familiar blond girl with the lasagna all over her shirt.

"Lasagna."

"Okay, soup or salad?" she asked looking at me.

My mind felt completely blank and I stared awkwardly.

"We'd like salad, please," Sandy stated, glaring at me slightly.

"Okay, salad and then chicken alfredo and lasagna coming right up."

I looked up to Sandy as the waitress walked away. She was frowning at me with her arms crossed across her chest. She had always been too good at reading me and she knew I was just a little distracted at the moment.

"I'm sorry," I apologized lamely. "What were you saying?"

She shook her head at me. "Nothing," she said staring out the window.

"Look, I'm sorry. That scene was just distracting," I shrugged. _Who is she?_

She mumbled something under her breath as her eyes slanted into a glare.

"What?" I asked.

Sandy was really sweet, but she had quite the temper, and the slightest thing could sometimes set her off. She'd clam up, or what little she'd say would come from tight angry lips.

"I said," she said with irritation as she leaned forward and pointed at me accusingly, "more like the pretty _blond_ was distracting. I can tell when you aren't listening to me Arnold--" a loud snort from the man behind her interrupted her continuation of my full name. "I'm not going to waste my time repeating myself a million times just because you are too inconsiderate to listen."

Boy, she looked mad! "No, it wasn't that. I'm sorry…she just looked really familiar, and I was trying to figure out why."

"Sure."

"No really, I'm sorry, you have my full attention now," I said pleading with my eyes.

"Fine, whatever. Talk."

* * *

(Helga's Point of View)

I stood in the bathroom staring at my ruined shirt. _Dolt! What were you doing?_ I couldn't believe the scene that has just taken place. I had been trying to casually get a better view of Arnold when that stupid waiter had come by with a tray full of food. Angrily I wiped at the stain. _Arnold probably still hates your guts, Helga, _if_ he even recognizes you! And why do you even care?!_

I sighed as I remembered the way he had been holding Sandy's hand staring into her dreamy eyes looking completely…_pathetic! Absolutely pathetic! How I hate him for that. And yet, how I wish—even now after how hard I've tried to forget him—that he would look at me that way! Stare at me with those heavenly emerald eyes with only desire to look at me…and no one else. _

I sighed.

"Helga? Is everything okay?" a voice asked from behind me.

I looked up into the mirror to see Sandy standing behind me. "What happened?" Her eyes showed sincere concern.

I tried to regain my composure and said, "oh, nothing really." I laughed nervously. "I was just trying to…uh…get up to go to the bathroom…bad timing really was all." I smiled lamely at her.

"Oh, well, you're a mess," she teased as she looked at my shirt, shaking her head. "But tell you what. I know the most amazing secret to removing pretty much any stain! I can tell you about it tomorrow at school—since we _do_ have class together."

I smiled. She was so sweet and thoughtful, how could I ever want to mess up her chance with Arnold? "That sounds great. But I should get back to my mom. See you." I left the room and walked back to my seat staring at Arnold's back as I did. His shoulders were hunched over and I wondered why. What had happened since I went to the bathroom? Before my clumsy collision with the waiter he had looked extremely happy…and dare I say it?—in love. And now that I thought about it, Sandy had looked a little less cheerful then before, probably for the same reason.

"Helga," my mom said, her voice sounded utterly disappointed. "What are you thinking?"

I shrugged. "I'm sorry. It was just the initial surprise of seeing him here, that's all."

She looked at me with suspicion as I watched Sandy walk over to Arnold. He suddenly looked extremely nervous.

"No really, mom. Don't worry about it. I won't to anything stupid."_At least I hope not_, I thought to myself.

"Okay, Helga, I truly hope so. You need to let him live his life and you need to live yours. It's in the past and your new friend seems to really like him. Don't mess up her chances because you messed up your own." She frowned at me. "Okay?"

I nodded as the waiter brought us our food. How true and yet how terrible!

* * *

(Arnold's Point of View)

The night was a total disaster. Although Sandy regained most of her usual spunk, something was missing, and she still seemed irritated with me. And to tell you the truth, she probably should have been. I tried hard to give her my fool attention, but failed. I spent most of the time trying to figure out why I felt like I knew the blond girl—sneaking peeks at her whenever I could. Her wavy blond hair…the little pink bow tied to it…who was she? I had to remember! I knew it would be a bad idea to try and ask Sandy her name, so I avoided it. _I'll just have to figure it out myself._

"I'm ready to go, Arnold," Sandy stated flatly as the waitress brought back my receipt and finished filling our take-home carriers.

"Okay," I said picking up the food. She looked so completely mad and almost devastated.

As we walked by the blonde's table, I didn't dare look. I had already completely ruined my chance to tell Sandy how I felt and I knew she was watching me. I had wanted everything to be so perfect and go so well, but it had turned into a disaster. Sandy walked on ahead as I followed her out the door to the car. When I got outside she was leaning against the car making a little sniffling noise. When I got closer I saw a tear trickle down her face from her big green eyes. She blinked as looked up when she realized I had reached the car.

"Can you unlock it, please," she said quietly, sniffing slightly, and wiping at her cheek.

"Are you okay?" I asked, knowing full well she probably wasn't if she was crying. "I really am sorry."

She didn't answer and instead turned away, her shoulders shaking slightly.

"I am so sorry. It's just that, well, I thought I recognized her is all. It had nothing to do with me checking her out or any such thing." I turned her to face me. She looked beautiful even with tears streaming down her face. "I was just trying to remember, okay? That's all."

She sniffed and looked up at me—her eyes glittering with moisture. "Okay, Arnold. If _you_ say that's all it was, then I believe you."

I searched her eyes and saw the trust there. Now I really had to forget about the blond. Why had all this made her so upset anyhow? I'd talked about girls with her before and it never bothered her.

I stared down at her and my attention was suddenly drawn to her mouth. Her lips were strawberry pink and very moist. How I wished I had the guts just to lean down and kiss her!

I opened the door for her and she sat down. Once I was inside as well I started the engine and Sandy popped in a CD and I looked at her questioningly when I didn't recognize it.

"It's my sad music," was all she said and she turned and looked out the window.

* * *

(Helga's Point of View)

I watched as they drove away. They had looked so sweet talking softly next to the car. Actually I felt quite annoyed at myself too. How long had I tried to get over Arnold, and for the most part succeeded and yet it was this easy to fall head over hills for him again and back into all my bad habits. _Crimeny!_

"Helga, what are you doing out here?" my mom asked from behind me. I had told her I was going to the bathroom, and apparently I had taken too long. "Spying on your new friend! What in the world has come over you?" she gasped.

"Mom, I don't know," I whispered. "I think…I think I still love him."

"Helga, you cannot still love him. You don't even know him anymore. It's been five years! He could be completely different!" She looked at me trying to read my thoughts. Finally she shook her head. "Let's go okay?"

I didn't respond, and instead walked to the car.

Once we were in the car and on our way home she started, "Helga, you have to let this go. And I suggest _not_ talking to him tomorrow…you need to put yourself as far away from him as possible. This isn't healthy." She sounded almost disappointed.

"Mom, as much as I know everything you have been telling me is true, and right, and exactly what I need to do, it's not that easy," I cried. "Criminey, I just don't know how to fix it…how to stop feeling…like this. I thought I was over him," I whispered softly.

She looked at me once more as we came to a stop light. "You need to avoid him. I cannot let you mess up that sweet girl's chance because you acted so irrationally as a child." She smiled weakly at me. "I love you and I know that the best thing for you is to move on. You can't live in misery all your life. You understand me, don't you?"

I nodded. She was right. This whole situation, all my feelings for Arnold were killing me. I was feeling so extremely sick at that point that I wanted to just fall asleep and hide. She was right I had to let him go. I had to move on. I had to find someone else. I had to grow up. I had to do all those things, but I knew it was going to be hard…if not impossible. Especially now that he lived in the same town and not miles away like before.

We had reached our house about then and Mom smiled down at me lovingly. "I am so sorry you have to go through this," she hugged me tightly. "What we put you through as a child. It was so terribly wrong," she whispered, as tears rolled down her face. "I should have been there to help you with your problems long before now."

"It's okay, Mom. Let's go inside," I said, avoiding the subject and opening the door.

"Miriam? Helga? Is that you?" I heard my dad holler from the living room. I could hear the TV blaring. Some things never change.

"Sure is, Dad," I said setting down all the shopping bags.

"Baby Sister!"

I looked up to see my sister Olga beaming down at me

"Olga! What are you doing here?" I exclaimed as she hugged me tightly.

"We wanted to come for a surprise trip! I hope that's all right?"

"Alright?" I cried. "It's wonderful!"

"Olga, dear," my mom said as she hugged her eldest daughter. "If we had known we would have had you come with us to shop for new school clothes."

"Oh, it's fine, Mommy," she smiled. "Clay and I just barely got in a little bit ago."

I remembered Clay at that point and smiled at him. "Hey, big bro!"

"Hey, little sis," he said giving me a big bear hug. "Olga and I have missed our favorite sister."

"Right," I said slugging him playfully in the shoulder. "Only because I am your _only_ sister!"

Olga had been married to Clay for about a year by that time. She'd met him while studying Arabic in Egypt. He was from southern Washington and had been doing exactly the same thing as Olga. They had met in one of their classes, and of course it was love at first sight. They dated only a year and were married in the Egyptian desert. It was all very romantic and theatrical. It would have to be for Olga.

"Oh, dear baby sister! I want to see your new clothes! Let's go up to your room and have a fashion show and you can tell me all about how excited you are for school! _And_ I can play with your hair and decide how you should wear it tomorrow!" Olga grabbed my arm then and began pulling me along behind her.

* * *

_Posted: November 2007_

_Updated: June 5, 2008_

_Edited: September 23, 2008_

_--Arnold's Love_


	4. Must Be Fate

Words I Couldn't Say

* * *

Author's Note (09/23/08): Yes…I looked back at this story I started a year ago—so crazy—and decided it needed some work. I haven't rewritten the story really, just edited it so it's more polished, although there are few things different…anyway, I'd love some feedback so you can send me a PM and let me know if this is any better!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hey Arnold! or the characters, etc. within them. I just write this for fun. However, I _do_ own Sandy…therefore, if for some random reason you want to use her, you must ask. Thank you and enjoy.

* * *

Chapter Four: "Must Be Fate"

* * *

(Arnold's Point of View)

I looked down at the girl walking next to me. She was absolutely beautiful, especially with the moon and lamplight shining down on her. Her dark hair glistened like ebony opals. I loved her hair. There were so many different colors running through it—and not because she died her hair like all the other girls. It was completely her natural color—with red, gold, chocolate, and dark brown highlights shimmering softly. It was the prettiest hair I had ever seen. But she was frowning, watching her black shoes kicking through the yellow leaves.

We had driven in painful silence the whole way back from Bellingham. I had been trying to figure out what I could say to make her feel better, and Sandy had been lost in thought while simply listening to the music she had put in the CD player. I wasn't quite sure what one thing had specifically made her so mad, but I knew whatever it was…I had messed up big time.

We reached her door step and she turned to face me. "I'm sorry I got irritated with you, Arnold. I just felt…well, completely insulted that you'd suddenly ignore me because of some girl." She shrugged lightly. "I mean, we are just friends so I don't even know why it…bothers me that much." She twisted a strand of hair nervously around her finger and looked down. "And I know I tend to get mad really easily and I am totally working on it, but you were kind of rude," she added quietly. "And she wasn't even that pretty!"

She always did that. Whenever she apologized for her temper, in the end she still defended herself and blamed you. But, honestly, I didn't mind. She _was_ right. I had completely ignored her in my effort to figure out why that girl looked so familiar. And even with her temper I liked Sandy so much…sometimes she was even really cute when she was angry with me. However, this time it felt like she was more upset than she had ever been with me.

"You're right, Sandy, and I'm sorry, okay?" I said, almost pleadingly, and gave her a friendly hug. She smelled delicious—like berries and vanilla.

She shrugged off my hug, and I had the feeling that she didn't really think I was sincere.

"Sandy, I'm serious." I frowned at her.

She looked down the street as a car pulled by the caldisac. "Okay." She gazed at me for a moment, her deep green eyes searching mine. Finally she turned away. "I guess I'll see you at school." She raced up the porch steps without a second glance.

_Man_, I thought, _she must be really upset._ Sometimes, she was so completely frustrating. She'd been upset with me before, but this was different. Usually she forgave me, or at least returned my hugs. I had apologized and I had no idea what else to do. I'd have to find her at school and apologize again. There would need to be some repairing before I took another chance at telling her my feelings.

I felt the chilly September wind and heaved a sigh as I buried my neck in my jacket. The nights were getting colder already and it looked like it might rain again. Not that that's really surprising. It _was_ Washington. We lived relatively close and therefore, we never really drove to each other's house much. We had stopped by my house so Sandy could grab her purse and then walked over to her house. Sandy loved walking and always made a big deal about the simplistic beauty of the world around her. She especially loved walking at night, but was too afraid to go alone so she would always make me walk with her. During the summer she would get so excited about the frogs and crickets chirping in the deep darkness. In the winter she'd wonder at the frost twinkling on the snow beneath the streetlamps.

I remember one night during the winter of our junior year when we had been out walking later than usual. The snow was crunching under our feet and the sky looked amazing with the moon glowing brightly. Sandy skipped about running over any spot of "virgin snow", as she called it, so she could be the first to leave a footprint. On our way home frost had begun to shimmer down from the sky. She had stopped and sighed deeply and smiled up at it. That's how I liked to remember her. She had looked like a snow princess. Elegantly standing there with the sparkling frost falling softly around and smiling—a soft, completely content smile. I knew that moment would be etched in my mind forever.

I thought about school with her—our last year. If I was ever going to tell her my feelings I would need to do it soon. Due dates for college applications were coming up and if I wanted to be with her for that next step in our lives, she would need to know my feelings before too long.

When would I get up enough guts to tell her how I felt? Often times it seemed she'd drop hints of feeling the same, yet I was so scared. I liked her more than anyone I had ever known, but I was afraid of rejection. I knew it would hurt too deeply if she ever refused me or if I ever lost her. But I couldn't take the chance of missing this opportunity. This feeling I had for her was something rare, I knew. I'd regret it my whole life if I didn't tell her. And Gerald's words kept creeping back into my mind. _"Arnold…promise me you won't wait too long and miss your chance. I have a feeling she's the one for you…if you wait to long…you might lose your chance…forever."_ I shuddered at the thought. We were meant to be together.

Sandy had looked adorable that night when she had been telling her joke. Her eyes had sparkling with so much life. Her brilliant smile filling the room. Her little giggle causing smiles to appear on the faces of the other patrons in the restaurant. Her petite, dainty hand in mine…and then that girl had fallen…

My thoughts drifted then to the pretty blonde girl. _Who was she?_ She had seemed so familiar and yet so distant. I thought about her wavy hair and the way it hung over one eye delicately. It really did remind me of the nameless girl I had Valentine's dinner with once back in fourth grade. I knew it couldn't be "Cecile", as she had called herself, and yet it was strange the way my mind kept going back to that memory.

It was a childish memory, but one I hung onto because it had been a special night for me. She had been the first real girl I had ever met. She was down to earth, pretty, and so completely herself.

_I looked up into her sky blue eyes. "There's one thing I still don't understand." Two Ceciles, but the real Cecile left with Gerald. I had no idea who this girl was. "Who are you?"_

_She looked back at me nervously. I stared into her eyes probing her to answer._

"_I…um…I can't tell you," she said quietly averting her eyes from my gaze._

Well, that's silly,_ I thought. "Why not?_

_She turned away and looked up into the dark night sky. "I just can't, that's all. Okay?"_

_I stared at the back of her head. The wavy golden locks delicately sitting on her shoulders. "Oh, okay. I guess." I felt so torn. I liked this "Cecile" person whoever she was. She was so real and beautiful and sweet. I felt a strong connection with her and really wanted to know who she was. Goodness, I wanted to see her again! I slowly reached out and put a hand on her shoulder. "Will I see you again?" I asked._

_She looked at me through the curl over her eye. "Oh, probably," she shrugged._

_I turned her to look at me. "I just wanted to tell you that this is the best Valentine's Day I've ever had," I told her, taking her hand._

"_Me too, but now I have to go," she said quietly._

"_Well, we'll always have Chez Paris," I smiled, and kissed her hand gently._

That had been such a good Valentine's Day. _I wonder what happened to that girl_…

But of course, I loved Sandy now, so of course it didn't matter.

* * *

(Helga's Point of View)

"The boy you like?" Olga gasped. "Lives here?" she clapped her hands together in excitement. "Oh, that's too wonderful, baby sister!"

I frowned at her in the mirror. She could be so annoying sometimes. "No it's not, Olga."

She looked down at me. "Well, why ever not?" she asked me; as if it was the dumbest statement she had ever heard. She pulled the brush roughly through my hair.

"Ouch! Because I was finally getting over him, and moving on. Plus, he'll never like me—ouch!—_and_ he pretty much has a girlfriend, or at least a girl he is completely in love with. Ouch!" I sighed, as Olga pushed a bunch of hair in front of my face.

"Oh, silly, Helga! That never stopped anybody! You can still fight for him," she said dramatically, waving the brush in the air. "And besides you saw him for how long? How do you know he loves her?"

She started ratting my hair then, I tried to hold back the yelps that formed in my mouth. "I saw it in his eyes," I replied, quietly. It was a look I'd see him get whenever he looked at Lila back in fourth grade…only so much more intense. "And anyway, Mom said I am not to even talk to him. She wants me to move on and she likes Sandy and doesn't want me to mess anything up."

"Who's Sandy?" she asked mindlessly, brushing my hair back.

I rolled my eyes. Olga could be so ditzy sometimes. "The girl he likes."

"Oh, well, Mommy was your age a long time ago. Me? Well, just a few years ago I was where you are now. I think I probably know better." She smirked at her reflection then. "Plus, I'm married. So, see? I _must_ know a lot about these things." She put a pink barrette in my hair with a smile.

I shook my head at her in the mirror. Olga? Know better about something? Never. Sure we were closer and sisterly now, but she was still the same old Olga—silly, unrealistic, and a complete bimbo.

"I can see that, Helga," she said glaring back at me. "Look, I am being completely serious, so listen up." She put her hands on her hips and raised her eyebrows. "Right now, it has been five years since you've seen him right?"

I nodded, not quite sure where she was going with this.

"And just like you, he has probably changed quite a bit too."

I nodded. By this point she was pacing back and forth behind me as if she was some great conspirator planning the assassination of the president.

"Well, then I say, get to know him again and see if you really truly, deep down still love him, or if these feelings are all in the past." She stopped behind me and looked into my eyes. "You may not even like who he is now. And if you do, then, baby sister, you do something about it!"

I didn't respond as I thought about her words.

"However," she added getting that mommy-tone, "do not do anything irrationally where he or that girl are concerned, okay? I know how you can be sometimes. It's the Pataki in you. Stop and think before you do anything."

I nodded slowly thinking on her words. They seemed logical. Maybe I really wouldn't even like Arnold anymore and I could finally move on. _Yah_, I thought, _that's what I'm going to do._

"So what do you think?" she asked, smiling at me in the mirror.

"That actually sounds like a good idea," I smiled at her.

"No, silly, I mean your hair. What do you think about your _hair_?"

I stared at my hair. It was one of those huge puffy balls of mess that was so popular now. "It looks like something a rat crawled out of," I stated and gave her a big exaggerated smile.

"Oh, baby sister, you are such a silly goose! I know you love it!" she cried engulfing me in a hug. "Now let's do something with your bangs!" She lifted my bangs up just then and stared at me. "Oh, baby sister! I thought we took care of this last time I was here." She was staring at my eyebrows.

"Oops, I guess I just forgot to keep up on them." I was still wasn't used to the whole idea of plucking or waxing my eyebrows, so I guess I had forgotten to do anything about them and they were looking kind of bushy again.

"Oh, Helga," she said with distain. "What will I ever do with you?" She leaned forward, tweezers in hand, armed and dangerous.

I gulped. "…Ouch!"

* * *

(Arnold's Point of View)

I opened the front door and moved aside as a collection of my grandmother's cats came running out led by Abner. I sighed.

"That you, Shortman?" I heard Grandpa call from the kitchen as I walked in the front door.

"Yah," I replied as I stepped into the kitchen. I sat down next to him and looked over at what looked like the last bit of his dinner

"Smart move leaving," he was whispering quietly, pointing down to the green mess in his bowl. "Seaweed stew."

I held back a gag when I heard Grandma coming down the hall singing.

"Oh, Kimba, how was your date with Doris?"

"Good, Grandma."

Grandma in her craziness had met Sandy and on the moment they met she decided she was the old actress Doris Day. Probably because Sandy sang show tunes constantly and was so darn old-fashioned sometimes. Of course with her brunette hair she looked nothing like Doris Day, but you know Grandma—crazy as a loon.

Sandy adored the fact that Grandma called her that. "I just love Doris Day," she'd whisper to me anytime Grandma called her that. Sometimes when the two of us were together she'd call us Calamity Jane and Bill Hickok, depending on her mood, of course.

"Why didn't you bring her in to see us before you left? I was hoping to hear her sing 'The Windy City'."

Grandma would also make Sandy perform for her anytime she was around. I was always afraid it would irritate Sandy, but she just loved doing it, and she adored my Grandma too. Strangely enough they were the perfect, crazy pair sometimes.

"Maybe next time, Grandma," I sighed.

She shrugged lightly and left the room singing, "_by the sea, by the sea, by the sea…by the beautiful sea…"_

Shaking his head, Grandpa turned back to me. "Well, Shortman, why do you sound so down? Didn't you have fun?" he asked peering into my face.

"Well, it started off good, Grandpa, but then…" I stared at the A carved into the table from when I was five and traced it with my finger. "Oh, I don't know…"

"But then what?"

I sighed. "Well, we were having a lot of fun talking when this girl shows up at a table near us and she just looked so darn familiar." I paused, once more feeling guilty all over again. "I guess I got distracted and ignored Sandy."

Grandpa feigned disgust. "Arnold, how could you?"

"Grandpa." I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, sorry, Shortman." He took one last bite of the stew and pushed it away with his nose in the air. "You know…this reminds me of a story…"

I sighed. "I hope it's actually a pertinent one, Grandpa."

Grandpa was getting older and his stories just seemed to have less and less practical application to the current situation.

"Pertinent? Not sure what that means, but I know you'll like it!" he smiled. "Might help ya out a bit too. Lets see now…do you remember the time I told you about the girl in my grade school class who used to pick on me endlessly?"

I frowned; so far this story was looking useless. "Yes, but I don't see why that has anything to do with—"

"Now, now, Arnold, just give me a minute before you start doubting me, it'll have a point." He leaned back in his chair and sighed. "Now, Gertie and I became really good friends once we got a little older. Oh, she'd still pick on me and tease me, but it was different by that time. We spent all our free time together doing the things we both loved."

"That's like Sandy and I," I smiled, thinking of her then. "We do everything together."

"Mm-hmm, that's right. But around our senior year I remember this new girl moved in, her name was Veronica."

"Veronica?" I asked, with a snort.

"Yes, Veronica, and boy, was she beautiful, Arnold. Had beautiful brown, cascading hair, great big blue eyes, and a smile that would light up the whole town. And you see, Arnold, she was a city girl." He smiled to himself and paused as if remembering. "The moment I laid eyes on her I thought she was the most incredible thing to ever walk on this earth. I completely forgot about dear old Gertie."

"What happened, Grandpa?" I asked, this all sounding sort of familiar…not exactly what had happened to me, but similar.

"Well, Gertie, she got really mad at me and starting playing pranks on the two of us whenever we did anything together. We ignored her for the most part…until one day Gertie went too far," he exclaimed, raising his voice for dramatics.

I smiled slightly. "What did she do?"

"Well, she found out about our planned outing. We were going to the nearby bay where they had canoe rides for 10 cents and we were going to go canoeing under the moonlight. Well, Gertie, decided it would be a great joke to drill a hole in our canoe so that once we were out in the lake we'd start sinking."

"What happened? Did you sink?" I couldn't believe someone would actually play such a mean prank.

"We got out there and it was so nice being alone—just me and Veronica. But when we realized we were sinking Veronica became so nervous she started crying because she couldn't swim! I told her not to worry, I'd save her. We tried to row to shore, but as our boat became more and more full of water, she fainted she was so scared. Finally though, we had to abandon ship—or canoe in this case. I pulled Veronica to shore but she was still unconscious. As the lifeguard was trying to revive her, Gertie appeared out of nowhere and started crying that it was all her fault and that she didn't mean to hurt anyone, just play a joke. She started blubbering—you know how woman are—and she finally admitted that she had done all these other pranks and finally this one because she was so jealous. I was a little shocked by her outburst. About that time Veronica had woken up and once I realized she was okay, I told her I'd walk her home. Before we left I asked Gertie to meet me at the park before dark."

"So did she meet you then?" I asked, actually partly enjoying the story.

"She did." He smiled to himself. "And well, as I had walked Veronica home I started thinking about Gertie and began realizing my feelings for her. When I got there she was waiting beneath the tree and I realized just how beautiful she was. She told me how she felt and I told her I felt the same."

"But Grandpa, weren't you still upset with her for what she did to Veronica?" I asked. It seemed like such a cruel prank to play. "Veronica could have drowned!"

"When first I left to walk Veronica home I was, but then I thought about Gertie. The way she grew up, and why she did it and then I understood that she hadn't meant any malice by it. I don't think she know Veronica didn't how to swim." Grandpa looked at me then. "Everything turned out fine and Gertie even apologized to Veronica."

"Wow, Grandpa, that's quite the story." I stated and then started thinking about it. "I don't really see how it applies to me…where exactly were you going with it?"

He got a confused look on his face. "I don't remember. Guess it doesn't really apply, Shortman. Just the part with the friend and the other girl."

"Well, then what am I supposed to do. I was looking for advice. Not just a story."

"Well, what's she like? Chocolate? Flowers?" He made a funny face when his stomach started making strange gurgling noises.

"Lilacs," I told him, thoughtfully.

Once more his stomach made a disgusting noise. "Shortman, I would love to finish this conversation…" he looked around, almost nervously. "Pookey? Were those little red things in the stew raspberries?"

* * *

(Helga's Point of View)

I lay in bed that night thinking about Arnold and the coming day of school. What would I say to him when we first ran into each other again? _Will he recognize me? Will he look at me and think I am beautiful? Will he even notice me with Sandy around?_

I punched my pillow angrily. Sandy. Yes, she would be a problem. Not only because she liked Arnold, and I was pretty certain Arnold liked her in return. But because I liked her and felt pretty sure that we could be good friends. How could I hurt her by taking Arnold? Assuming he even noticed me…and assuming he even liked me enough to choose me over Sandy…and that was a lot of "what ifs"…

I lay there trying to fall asleep, but it was entirely impossible. I kept combating between the advice from Mom and the advice from Olga. Olga's made a little more sense, surprisingly enough. It would give me more closure to approach him and see what he was like now, as opposed to avoiding him. If he was completely different, I was pretty certain I wouldn't like him anymore. But what if I still loved him? What then?

Memories from ages before kept flooding back. Arnold was all I could think about. Moments that we had shared through our younger years ran through my mind like mazes of confusion and heartache. He had always been there for me. And a lot of times I had been there for him too. It had been as if fate was pushing us together.

My love for him had become such a huge part of who I was, I didn't know what to do when he left. I didn't know who I was anymore. It had been as if a piece of my very soul was missing. Through the years I hard worked hard to find myself, and I had come so far, and had almost accepted my life without Arnold. And of course, like some insane twist of fate, here he was again!

_Oh, Arnold! _I thought. _Why have you come back to haunt my soul with your angelic presence. Why must you tempt me to stop moving forward and come back to you? I was making progress, my darling. But alas, one look at you and everything fell to pieces. Arnold, my heart cannot take it. It's already broken to pieces once. _

As I slowly began to fall asleep, I wondered what tomorrow would bring and how would I keep myself from seeking him out.

* * *

_Posted: December 2007_

_Updated: June 24, 2008_

_Edited: September 23, 2008_

_--Arnold's Love_


	5. First Day

Author's Note (09/23/08): Yes…I looked back at this story I started a year ago—so crazy—and decided it needed some work. I haven't rewritten the story really, just edited it so it's more polished, although there are few things different…anyway, I'd love some feedback so you can send me a PM and let me know if this is any better!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hey Arnold! or the characters, etc. within them. I just write this for fun. However, I do own Sandy, and Ben…therefore, if for some random reason you want to use them, you must ask. Thank you and enjoy.

* * *

Words I Couldn't Say

Chapter Five: "Back to School"

* * *

(Helga's Point of View)

When I awoke the next morning it was to find my mother opening the windows and letting the bright sunshine pour in. "Good morning, sunshine," she said in a sickly-sweet voice.

I groaned and pulled the blankets over my head. She could be so annoying in the mornings. She'd try and sound all sweet while waking me up but all it was was just plain obnoxious! I snuggled deeper into the warm comforter and tried to block out the sunlight.

Grabbing the blankets and pulling them back, my mom frowned at me. "Helga, I wanted to talk to you before you head off to class today."

I moaned again and sat up. "Is this about Arnold, Mom?"

She nodded. "Sweety, I was up all night worrying about it."

"Criminey, Mom! I am seventeen years old!" I glared at her. Then without thinking added, "I spent most of my life taking care of myself."

I saw her cringe at that. "Helga, honey, I'm sorry, but after last night, I just don't know." When I didn't answer she continued, "your father and I had wanted this to be a new start for all of is, and that's not going to happen if this Arnold thing consumes you all over again."

I was getting irritated now. "Okay, Mom, stop it alright," I snapped. "Your lack of faith in me is so comforting. You can go back downstairs and stop worrying about me. I can take care of myself. I'm not a moron." I glared at her. I couldn't help it, the Arnold thing seemed to be getting under my skin and what did my mom know about the situation anyway. All she knew was what I had told her, the rest of it she had been…shall we say, indisposed for.

"Helga, honey, what's gotten into you? You haven't acted like this for a long time." She was frowning questioningly at me.

I shrugged. "Nothing…just had a nightmare and didn't sleep well, so I'm probably just grumpy."

She seemed to feel better after my lame excuse and wrapped me in her arms. "I love you, sweetie. I've got breakfast downstairs when you're ready and a lunch all packed for you." She kissed my forehead.

I tried to smile at her. "No shaving cream?" I asked.

She smiled back. "No shaving cream."

I sighed after she closed the door behind her. My stomach was all in knots with nerves. I wasn't quite sure what to think about this first day. I had all the normal first day, new school expected jitters, but there was that additional little Arnold jitter springing around inside my stomach like a trapped frog.

I got in the cold shower to wake myself up and tried to clear my head. I hummed a little tune to myself as I dried my hair and put on just a light touch of makeup. If there was one good thing Olga taught me it was a little bit of makeup goes a long way. Some high school girls would cake and pile on makeup until suddenly what should be eyes and a mouth and a face became an abstract painting by Picasso.

I put on a pink shirt with khaki capris and threw a pink ribbon in my hair. Pink was a great color. It felt empowering, and it also made me think of Arnold. He had always liked my pink bow as a child. _Arnold, my love…what are you doing right now?_ I thought to myself as I headed down to breakfast.

* * *

(Arnold's Point of View)

I grinned contentedly to myself I pulled up into the parking lot. I could actually feel the excitement…and nerves welling up inside. School in the end may suck, but there's nothing like the first day to brighten one's spirit. And I was pretty sure that my little surprise for Sandy would mend most of the problem created the night before.

"Hey, Arnold!" I heard someone call from behind me. I turned to look and saw my friend Ben Goodman walking towards me. "Man, so tell me how it went with Sandy yesterday."

I had forgotten that I had told him that she was coming over. He pretty much knew everything about me and that included my feelings towards Sandy. I told him the short version of the story—including the part about our dinner and how she was mad at me by the end.

"And, Ben, it's so weird, I _know _I know her from somewhere!" I finished.

He stared at me a minute with a strange look on his face. Finally he simply stated, "Arnold, you know how Sandy is. You really should have been more attentive."

"Ben, what are you even talking about?" I asked, feeling a little annoyed.

"Girls can be over-dramatic it's definitely true. But if from the way you go on about Sandy I thought you liked her more than that." His deep bass voice went even lower at the last statement.

I raised an eyebrow and glared at him. "More than what?"

"Well, more than enough to let some random blond distract your attention for so long. You're too much, man! I should have known this was just some weird crush that came and went for you." He seemed uncharacteristically irritated as he slammed his locker shut.

"Some crush? Some crush!" I exclaimed. "It's not just some crush! I really do like her!" I was angry now too.

"Look, Arnold," Ben said placing a hand on my shoulder. "We're friends right? Well, Sandy's my friend too and you can't keep playing these games with her feelings. Sometimes you really hur—upset her and then she comes…uh…whining to me."

"Games? What are you talking about? I really do like her. And anyway, aren't you over reacting? You know when you get those annoying feelings where you are trying so hard to remember something and it's just out of your grasp, and it just bugs you!" I shrugged. "That's all it was. Sheesh!"

"Okay, whatever you say, Arnold, seriously, man, don't hurt her."

I shook my head at him and we continued walking in silence, Ben finally turning to go to his class as I contemplated what he had said. Suddenly I was jarred out of my thoughts when I felt myself collide head on with someone as I turned a corner. My backpack fell of my shoulder and I landed hard. Rubbing my head lightly where it had quickly began to throb I stood up and reached down to help up the girl I had knocked down. She took my hand and as she stood up I finally looked to her face. I felt a little gasp in my throat and saw her blue eyes suddenly widen as she too looked up into my face.

"Arnold!" she gasped, with a strange expression.

It was the blond from the restaurant. "You're…you're…"

"Very sorry," she stated as she seemed to pull herself together. She dusted off her pants and picked up her books once more.

"I know you," I managed to get out finally.

She looked almost scared for a moment.

"Don't I?" I asked, feeling confused.

She smiled at me. "Probably, we go to school together," she said casually.

"No, I don't think—"

"Arnold, you're always so nice, you know everyone around school."

* * *

(Helga's Point of View)

He still looked confused.

"Don't feel guilty that you don't remember me." I gave him a friendly smile, the whole time my stomach was doing flip-flops.

"I don't think—" he began just as the bell rang, signaling five minutes until class.

"Look," I said, quickly, just wanting to get out of there, "I'm really sorry I ran into you, and I don't want to be late for class!" I hurried off down the hall with only one more glance back to see Arnold staring at me with a puzzled look on his face.

Inside the classroom only a few people were there. Spotting Sandy I decided to sit with her since I didn't know anyone else, and anyway, everyone else looked like a bunch of chuckleheads.

"Hey, Sandy," I smiled. "Hope you don't mind if I join you." I plopped down in the seat next to her and began pulling out my binder.

"Sure," she replied with one of her award winning smiles. She looked to the boy on the other side of her and smiled. "This is my friend Ben Goodman."

"Hi, Ben," she smiled nervously. "I'm Helga."

"Nice to meet you. I'm guessing you're new, so how do you two know each other?" he asked smiling. He was very good-looking. Tall—at least six three—with a big build. He had long, shaggy—but attractively so—black hair and a few small freckles sprinkled on his nose. His eyes were the darkest shade of brown I had ever seen and looked like maple syrup…all warm and welcoming. I grinned at him and he couldn't help but grin back.

"Oh, we met at The Olive Garden last night," Sandy replied. "Arnold took me," she added.

Of course she _had_ to add that. I felt like rolling my eyes. It totally bugged me that she had been out to dinner with him. But I shrugged it off and listened to what this good-looking Ben had to say.

"I already heard about it." He chuckled. "Sandy Ann…what will we ever do with you?" he asked, grinning mischievously at her.

"Do with me? What do you mean?" she asked.

"Arnold," he said. "He tells me you're mad at him again."

"Yah, but knowing the two of you, no one heard my side."

He gave her a look that told her he disagreed. Then he turned to me. "Sandy Ann here has this atrocious temper, don't you?" Without letting her reply, he continued, "apparently our poor little friend Arnold last night did one little thing and it made her madder than a wet hornet."

I laughed and Sandy shot a joking glare at me and Ben. "That's something my grandmother would say!" I laughed.

Sandy groaned. "I'm working on the temper, Ben, okay?" She turned to me. "Besides, Helga, don't believe everything Ben tells you—he's quite the story teller."

"Okay, okay. Sorry, but please! Just forgive him soon, you guys have way too good of a friendship to let it end over something so trivial," he replied.

Sandy glared at him again.

"Sorry, not trivial." He smirked, "completely serious."

Wanting to push the matter and see if what Arnold had done to her, I asked, "what happened? Why are you mad at him?"

Sandy's face got all red and she looked down at her desk instead. Ben didn't seem to notice her discomfort and said, "oh, he ignored her for a second and wouldn't listen to her silly chatter." He winked at her, but she continued looking down as she traced the design in her desk.

I wanted to pry more and ask about the reason he ignored her and what not, but I felt bad for making her so uncomfortable. "Well, I'm sure he didn't mean to hurt your feelings, Sandy," I told her rather awkwardly. "Arnold's not the kind of guy to go out and purposely hurt someone's feelings."

They both looked up at me then and gave me a strange look.

"That's very observant, since you only saw him for—what?—a second at the restaurant." Sandy stated raising a delicate eyebrow at me almost suspiciously.

"Uh…um…well, you know," I breathed in nervously. "I'm very good at reading people," I lied.

Ben opened his mouth to respond when Mr. Merrill walked in. Our mouths dropped open at his insane outfit. He had on khaki dress pants, a pink button-up with a green vest over it, a tie that looked like it had been in the back of someone's closet far thirty years, and shoes that were taupe and tan. He was a round fellow with wavy, eccentric hair. He looked to be about forty and we knew immediately that this would be an interesting class.

"Hello, class," he greeted. "I am Mr. Merrill and I will be you're A.P. English teacher this year. I'll hand out these syllabi and you will need to follow along as I go over each imperative article."

Ben and I exchanged glances as he handed out the syllabus.

"Okay, class, first of all this class is to help you in your expository, argumentative writing as well as introduce you into the study of literature. You will learn how to read each text analytically and the hope is that you will be able to argue your point of view using substantiation from the text and the world around you…"

_Wow, this teacher is crazy_, I thought to myself as I listened to him go over the syllabus. He used humongous words and so far had said the most random things I could ever think of.

"Now, class, I'm going to break you up into partners so that we can prepare a little introduction for the class. You will learn about your partner and then share what you have learned to the class." He began pairing people up and I ended up with Sandy as a partner.

"Hey, nifty," she smiled as she turned to me, pen in hand. "Go!"

"Go?" I laughed. "You mean ask questions?"

She giggled. "Sure, whichever part you want to do first."

"Name?" I asked with a wink.

"Sandy Ann Transtrum," she smiled.

"Any siblings?"

"Two. Two younger brothers."

"Favorite color?"

"Lavender."

I grinned. The first time I saw her she had been wearing a lavender shirt and today it seemed again she was dressed in a lavender and white striped blouse. "Okay," I smiled suddenly. "I've got a good one."

"Okay," she giggled. "I'm ready."

"If someone asked you what you think would be the most relaxing place, or thing, or activity what would you say?"

She gazed out the window dreamily. "It's wintertime, the Christmas tree in set up in our living room by the big window in front. It's dark and I'm all alone and watching the lights twinkle while I sip hot chocolate and listen to Bing Crosby sing 'White Christmas'." She sighed and looked up at me.

I smiled back. That did sound peaceful and relaxing and she had made it sound so nice, although I would like to be sitting there with a certain someone…

We were interrupted then by a few gasps around the class. I looked up and it was as if everyone was staring at me. I felt nervous until I realized they were, in fact, staring at Sandy. Someone had come in from the office and brought a huge bouquet of lilacs and they were now being presented to her.

She gasped and let out a little squeal! She quietly thanked the T.A. and smiled at me. "I love lilacs!"

"Yah, and they are currently out of season, someone must really like you to go out and find them for you. Why don't you open the card?" I asked, I figured that this was a common occurrence for her, since she probably had guys falling left and right over her.

She opened up the little card and quietly read it to me. "I heard once that roses heal the soul, but for you only a lovely lavender lilac would do! Please forgive me! Arnold."

* * *

(Arnold's Point of View)

I waited nervously by her locker when lunch arrived. I hadn't seen or heard from Sandy since last night. I spotted Ben as he came running up to me.

"Wow, Arnold, you're pathetic," was all he said as he jogged off to his physics class.

Finally I saw Sandy rounding the corner with the bouquet in hand. She saw me and quickened her pace her eyes sparkling with delight. I let out a little sigh before she reached me. She looked happy.

"Arnold, I can't imagine what you went through to find lilacs in _September_!" she gasped setting them carefully in her locker before grabbing me in a fierce hug. "They're _wonderful_!!"

I hugged her back and smiled. "Well, I felt really bad about last night and I want you to know that you are my…my…friend and I do…respect you and care about what you think."

She smiled and said, "I know. I woke up this morning and I knew I over-reacted, but I can't believe you bought me lilacs! This about makes my year!"

"Good. You ready to go to lunch?" I asked.

"Yah, I need to run to my math class first to grab something, will you save me a seat?"

"Of course," I smiled

"Thanks again," she said, leaning forward to place a small kiss on my cheek. "You're so sweet." And she sauntered off down the hall.

I turned around feeling dazed.

"Oh, and Arnold," she called from down the hall.

I turned to face her.

"I invited my new friend to join us for lunch, I hope that's okay."

"Sure." I smiled. I was a little sad that it wouldn't be just the two of us, but not effected enough that it would affect my mood in the least. I didn't give it much more thought.

--

_Posted: January 2008_

_Updated: June 24, 2008_

_Edited: November 5, 2008_

_--Arnold's Love_


	6. Lunchtime!

Author's Note (09/23/08): Yes…I looked back at this story I started a year ago—so crazy—and decided it needed some work. I haven't rewritten the story really, just edited it so it's more polished, although there are few things different…anyway, I'd love some feedback so you can send me a PM and let me know if this is any better!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hey Arnold! or the characters, etc. within them. I just write this for fun. However, I do own Sandy, and Ben…therefore, if for some random reason you want to use them, you must ask. Thank you and enjoy.

* * *

Words I Couldn't Say

Chapter Six: Lunchtime!

* * *

(Arnold's Point of View)

I sat under the big, maple tree outside the cafeteria waiting for Sandy. I stared up into its branches at the yellowish-brown leaves, hinting of the fast approaching fall. I knew Sandy would love to watch them dance in the breeze, looking as if they were changing colors right before her eyes. That's why she loved to sit beneath the tree. It was always a race to beat everyone else there every day during lunch. Most of the time we succeeded, and today I had come especially fast to save it for her.

Finally I saw her approaching. The girl beside her was wearing a pink sweatshirt, hands in her pockets, a wisp of blonde hair blowing out of the side of her hood. She was much taller than Sandy and very skinny. I watched the two of them. Sandy's graceful movements, her dainty black heels, lavender blouse, and gray pencil skirt—the blonde's baggy sweatshirt, hunched posture, and almost stomping feet. What a difference!

When they reached me, I looked up at the girl as she nervously took off her hood and looked at me as she sat down. It was the blond girl from earlier in the morning, and the girl from the restaurant, and again I felt I knew her. I stared for a moment…searching my memory for something…anything. The pink bow, the blue, blue eyes…

"Oh my, the tree looks so pretty today! I love the yellowy leaves!" Sandy sat down next to me, gesturing to the girl. "Arnold, this is my new friend Helga—"

"—Pataki," I stated as it immediately hit me once I heard the first name. "Helga G. Pataki."

I saw the confused look cross over Sandy's face and she looked at me questioningly. "How did you know that, Arnold? She's new here, did you already meet her?"

"We went to elementary school together," Helga stated flatly. "How you doin', Football-head."

I flinched at the cruel name.

"Football-head?" Sandy asked. "Wait…you're _the_ Helga? Oh my!" she whispered to herself.

"Helga, don't call me that." I glared at her.

"Well, from what Arnold tells me, you two didn't get along too well. Maybe we shouldn't eat together," Sandy stated nervously.

"Maybe you're right, Sandy," Helga said, giving her all too familiar mocking expression. "Ol' hairboy and I were never the best of friends."

"On the contrary, Helga. I always considered you a friend. And besides," I began, watching her scowl becoming more intense by the second, "we're older now. Hopefully we've moved on past all those childish things…"

I knew I was egging her on slightly, and I felt myself grin as I watched her fist slowly clenching. I felt kind of bad, but as I thought about all she had put me through in elementary school—the names, the pranks, the pure torture—it suddenly seemed pretty fair. Fate was giving me my revenge, or so it seemed. "Glad to see you lost the pigtails," I grimaced at her. I felt almost elated. Having never acted this way towards anyone, even the bully who had bothered me all through elementary school gave me a kind of proud feeling.

"Glad to see the Scottish lass skirt is gone," she replied with a little smirk.

"And look! No more unibrow!" I pretended to gasp in astonishment.

She glared at me and Sandy gasped. "Arnold, what has gotten into you? Helga is my friend and I would like to think that you are an adult who knows how to act!" She crossed her and frowned at the two of us, shaking her head.

Helga chuckled until Sandy shot her a look. She wiped the smile off and pretended to dig around in her lunch bag.

"Sorry, Helga. Sandy's right, that wasn't really appropriate." I stretched out my hand to her. "What do you say we try to start over? Start fresh. Truce?"

Rather reluctantly she shook my hand. Sandy smiled contrarily and began eating the giant cookie she had purchased from the school. I had a feeling this still wouldn't work. Not with Helga. Helga was anything but truce-worthy…she probably wouldn't make it through the lunch hour without causing a fuss and acting like the bully I knew she was. So we sat…eating in awkward silence.

"A cookie, Sandy? For lunch?" Ben asked as he took the empty place next to Helga in our circle.

"Well, it was either this or Pringles. And everyone knows chocolate chip cookies are way better. Plus, it's a giant one—nice and chewy in the middle. I made sure. You're just jealous 'cause all you have is the weird stuff your mommy packed you." She winked at him and took a giant bite of her cookie. "Maybe I'll have ice cream for desert."

"Just 'cause my _mommy_ made me my lunch and likes to throw in strange things because she hates grocery shopping doesn't mean you should make fun of me," Ben said in a little kid voice. "And to think I was going to tell you some very important information I heard about the play auditions next week. Now, forget it."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Spill!" she exclaimed, almost dropping her cookie in her excitement.

"Not on your life. Besides, I made that up."

Sandy stuck her tongue out at him and threw the cookie's plastic wrap at him. "Jerk!"

Silence reigned—all except for Ben crunching on his celery and peanut butter. Finally Ben piped up. "Helga's in our English class, Arnold."

I nodded really not caring much.

"She's in my creative writing class too," Sandy added.

I almost choked and tried to hold back a laugh. "Creative writing? Really, Helga? What do you write about?"

She looked at me nervously, took a big bite of her sandwich and didn't reply.

"She likes poetry," Sandy explained triumphantly.

I looked at Helga who got an angry look on her face as she stared at Sandy.

"Poetry?" I gasped. "How do your poems go? Something like this maybe":

_Move it or lose it, Bucko,_

'_Cause ol' Betsy says,_

'_Line up the chuckleheads,_

_And fill their heads with stucko!'"_

Ben laughed and Helga sneered at me. "Well, if _that_ wasn't the worst poem I ever heard in my entire life!"

Sandy shook her head at her, and glared at me.

"Poetry!" I laughed again. "I just don't see it, but seriously…what do you write about?"

I watched her fidget uncomfortable as she suddenly found her bag of Doritos extremely interesting. Finally she said quietly, "stuff."

"Stuff?! Wow, that's the vaguest thing I've ever heard! Doesn't really sound very poetic," I scoffed. "Shouldn't it be more descriptive? Or maybe it should rhyme?"

Ben shuffled his lunch bag nervously. "Think I'll go throw my stuff away…then I gotta go...uh...warm-up for choir…see you!" With that he practically ran away.

I turned to Helga again, who was glaring at me as she crumpled her chip bag. She seemed to be struggling to control her anger. _Maybe I shouldn't egg her on_, I thought. But again I thought back on all she had done, and the guilt fairly washed away—and once more I felt the pride of revenge seeping back into my veins. "Well, Helga, maybe you should share a poem with us. Enlighten us with your deep thoughts," I mocked.

Her face continued to become redder and redder. "Why in the word would I share anything with you? A stupid, blonde _Football-headed _weirdo?"

I lost it then. I had had enough of the name callings, enough of the mockery, enough of her bad attitude—and to be honest I was really mad all of a sudden. It felt like years of pent up frustrations had finally reached the surface the more I pondered on the past. Feelings I had hidden inside me finally came to the surface and I felt them exploding in my veins. I had been wondering my whole life why Helga had been so mean to me. It had really hurt me that someone hated me so. I'd never done anything but be nice to her and it made me cringe inside. Never had I thought I'd have to deal with her again, and I guess maybe it was too much for me and I exploded.

"Helga, I know you don't have any deep thoughts or deep feelings. You're just a bully through and through. You are simply a waste of my time. I don't care anymore. You wanna live your life pushing everyone away and acting like…acting like…like a banshee than go ahead. I want nothing to do with you. I hate you, Helga G. Pataki. So stay out of my life!"

* * *

(Helga's Point of View)

I stared blindly at my locker as I remembered the cruel words he had said to me. How he didn't care about me…hated me.

I felt angry. Angry that he had found out about one of my passions—my poetry—and what had he done? He mocked me! But deep down, more than angry, I felt hurt. It cut my soul and I cringed. He had rejected me—he _hated _me! He said so himself. It was like the deepest blow—hearing those words from him. What had gotten into him? Maybe my mother was right. Maybe Arnold had become someone completely different. Someone I couldn't or wouldn't want to love anymore. The old Arnold I knew would have never acted that way. He would have been interested in my poetry—not mocked it. He hadn't even thought to give me a chance, instead he had attacked me!

Yet, I realized suddenly, what he must have felt like all through elementary school. Isn't that what I had done to him? Mocked him incessantly day and night? Even about things he felt strongly about? Maybe this is what I deserved. Maybe I deserved this cruelty…this abuse—this hatred. I had helped it grow—nurtured it even! What did I expect? After the way I treated him—even on that last night—how else should he treat me? But it wasn't fair. I had changed, I had become a better person! Why couldn't he even give me a chance to prove myself?

I thought then of the time in fourth grade when Mr. Simmons has assigned us the egg project together. We were told to take care of the egg like our own child and let nothing happen to it. Oh, I had the best intentions of acting nice to him and treating him well, but as soon as I began to talk to him about the project he began berating me with hateful words about how terrible I was. So apparently, he had disliked me for some time. This wasn't a different Arnold, it was just that occasionally burst of frustrations…still, I didn't deserve it this time. I had changed and started with the best intentions.

I threw my locker open, hating the idea of ever having to see Arnold again, of ever facing to him again. Now I knew how he truly felt about me. And I had apparently seen this hatred more than once.

I heard a terrible groan. Grabbing the door again I moved it aside to see a tall, blonde young man holding his nose, the blood trickling down between his fingers.

* * *

(Arnold's Point of View)

"What's wrong with you?" Sandy shouted, running up behind me. "When did you become such a jerk?"

"What do you mean? I was treating her just the way she always treated me!" I replied.

"Oh, well, that makes it right," she replied sarcastically. "I'm sorry I forgot I was such an idiot and didn't realize that how she treated you years ago makes your rude actions perfectly fine," she mocked. "Arnold, you never act this way. Helga, is not a bully. She has been completely kind and perfectly normal to me. Whatever she may have been in the past, is in the past. Don't you get that? People change." She panted slightly, trying to keep up with me in her heels.

I had been jogging around the football field trying to release some anger. I didn't want to stop, but I felt bad looking at her delicate frame panting there in a skirt and heels.

"Besides," she said finally, "maybe she had her reasons back then. Perhaps, you should think about that and try to help her instead of acting like a nincompoop." She looked at me and I watched her green eyes, searching. "She's a good person. I can feel it in every fiber in me. She needs your forgiveness Arnold. How can she ever earn your respect and forgiveness if you jump down her throat anytime she tries to befriend you?" She shrugged then, as the bell rang. "Think about it, okay?"

I nodded quietly mulling over her words.

"Meet me after school to help me practice for play auditions?" she asked smiling, and she backed away towards the school building.

"Of course."

I thought about the words she said as I slowly walked back to the school buildings. "_She's a good person_." Sandy knew people. If she had one natural talent above all, it was being able read people. If Sandy stated someone was a good person, well, you'd be wrong to doubt it. But, Helga G. Pataki? When had she ever done anything _good_?

But I paused as I searched my memory for something to hold onto.—memories of Helga. The time I had lost my little blue hat—the one my parents had given me—and somehow Helga, all covered in bird poo and smelling of trash, had found it and given it back to me. Or the time she stood up to her father with me and we saved the oldest tree in the neighborhood. Or the time Lila broke my heart and Helga was there with a comforting hand and kind words. Or so many other times that she seemed to be there. What about when she had helped me save the neighborhood?! That was a good thing to do—helping all those people who would have lost their homes.

But I stopped dead in his tracks outside of the classroom. _Wait a minute_, I thought, _Helga told me that night…could she still feel…nah! We were nine years old! That was years ago!_ Shaking my head I entered English class and quietly sat down.

* * *

A/N: Well, this is it. Now before you judge on my characters...just remember what's been happening. If you feel Arnold was ooc that may be. But I felt that having to deal with Helga again after so long, would maybe push him off the deep end. He's not the child he once was, he's lived some life and he's a teenager. That has to account for some of his possible ooc. But all in all, hope you enjoyed.

_Posted: April 2008_

_Updated: June 24, 2008_

_Edited: November 5, 2008_

_--Arnold's Love_


	7. Repercussions

A/N: Wow, so sorry it has been so long again. I do apologize. Hopefully I can be back on top of things now and you'll see updates more often. This chapter is rather a transitional one, but the next one should have lots more meat to it! Enjoy! And please don't forget to R&R!

Also… I looked back at this story I started a year ago—so crazy—and decided it needed some work. I haven't rewritten the story really, just edited it so it's more polished, although there are few things different…anyway, I'd love some feedback so you can send me a PM and let me know if this is any better!

Disclaimer: As always, I do not and never will own Hey Arnold! the characters, etc. within them. I also don't own the lyrics to "Think of Me" from "Phantom of the Opera". I just write this for fun. However, I do own Sandy, Ben, and Kristi…therefore, if for some random reason you want to use them, you must ask. Thank you and enjoy.

* * *

Words I Couldn't Say

Chapter Seven: "Repercussions"

* * *

(Helga's Point of View)

"He'll be fine Helga," the nurse said, putting a comforting hand on my shoulder. "Besides it was an accident. You didn't purposely hit him in the nose with your locker door, now did you?" she laughed teasingly, but I cringed.

Hadn't I done something similar on purpose in the past…of course that weirdo Brainy did have the strange habit of always sneaking up behind me and breathing with that creepy, gasping noise…almost like a deranged Darth Vader. And I'd certainly smashed a locker door in his face, hadn't I? Brutal.

Taking me back to the present Cory Jackson added his own comforting words. "Yes, Helga, I'm totally fine and completely healthy. It was just a little nose bleed. Don't you worry your gorgeous little head one more minute." Cory smiled at me revealing unbelievably white teeth. He was very handsome, I couldn't deny that—handsome in a different way than Arnold, however. He was very, very tall—probably 6'3" at least—with light blonde hair and deep blue eyes. His skin had a healthy glow about it and he was built to kill! After being with him in the nurse's office I had also discovered he had quite the charming personality.

"Now, would the beautiful damsel who rescued me allow me to repay her by escorting her back to class?" he grinned and gave a slight bow.

The nurse gave a little giggle at his comment as she quietly put her things back into a drawer.

"Nurse, are you sure he doesn't have a head injury?" I joked, a little unbelieving of the dramatic scene.

"Please, Helga?" he asked. He smiled and stood up offering me his arm.

I was still very upset from the incident with Arnold _and_ the fact that this young man offering to walk me to class was even in the nurse's office because of me. This, however, looked to be a good distraction from any worries or guilt I was feeling so I took his arm.

"O-okay," I replied rather reluctantly.

He began leading me down the hall as he smiled down at me. "Well, Helga, I've never seen you before, and trust me, if I had, I would definitely remember!" He winked and I felt a small blush creep into my cheeks.

"Well, I've lived here since kindergarten," I lied, matter-of-factly. "So explain that one, buster."

He looked slightly shocked. "Well, than you must have been hiding!" he finally stated.

"Nope, I usually keep to the open plains. No dark caves for me."

"Well, than I guess I should apologize for being too stuck in my own world to notice such an amazing girl like you." He smiled once more and adjusted his backpack. "So, Helga Pataki, what kind of things do you like to do?"

"Oh, I like to write, I do a little dance on the side, and I love softball," I smiled, knowing exactly what he'd as next.

"Softball, eh? So I've seen you on the school's team then!" he stated.

"Nope," I laughed. "Never played on the school's team. Never tried out," I added, still hoping to stump him.

"Oh, well, you should! I play on the school baseball team! Maybe we could get together and play sometime." He gave my arm a little squeeze then. "Or maybe…we could do something else…" He smiled, the tan of his skin enhancing the white of his perfect teeth.

I was completely taken back. I had just met the guy and he was already fishing around for a date! And he had a strange way of constantly smiling that was almost getting on my nerves.

"Okay, buddy, slow down a minute. I don't usually go out with a guy when I've only known him for…" I looked down at my watch. "For half an hour. Plus, you are over here trying to win me over with your charm and you claim you would have remembered seeing me if you had, but I've been here for my entire life. And you don't recognize me. That's all a little fishy." I tried to contain my laughter as he made an awkward face before answering.

"Oh, I meant after we've gotten to know each other a little more," he back-paddled. "Maybe we could start with lunch with a bunch of friends, or a game with some friends—"

"Well, this is my class, Cory. I better go so I can catch up. It was nice meeting you!" and with that I was through the door and in my seat, leaving a confused boy standing outside the window staring in at me.

Once I was in the class, and Cory had left and was no longer staring through the door's window, my mind went back to the previous incident with Arnold. I couldn't believe he had said those things! I had never heard Arnold be quite so cruel. Sure in the past he had gotten irritated with me and said mean things, but never had they been quite so harsh and so hateful. I was flabbergasted and deeply hurt. Hadn't I changed? Didn't I deserve a chance? Didn't everyone, no matter what they had done, deserve a second chance? Wasn't that what forgiveness was all about? Arnold had always been the first to forgive and reach out a hand of friendship to me, or to anyone else for that matter.

But maybe I had taken advantage of that for too long. Maybe he figured if I hadn't changed all those many time before—or even tried—then maybe I was a lost cause. Maybe he'd given up on me. Maybe while I'd been away he had stewed. Stewed over the mean things I'd said and done.

What else could be the reason for this change in Arnold? He was definitely not the Arnold I remembered. I guess we'd both changed. The years we'd been apart had been long and hard for me, I knew. Probably hard for him as well. Unlike me, he had many, many friends in Hillwood. How hard would it be to leave all the friends you'd had your entire life and go to a new town and a new school? Maybe for the first part of living here hadn't been so great. Maybe things had happened to make him so angry. But I didn't think he was an angry person. The few times I'd seen him since I moved here, he'd seemed happy, alive and still optimistic. But then maybe, he was that way for people who he felt deserved it. Like Sandy. I was certain Sandy had never said or done cruel things to him in the past. I didn't think she was capable.

So maybe it was me who needed to take the next step to mend the situation. Maybe I needed to seek him out and give him heartfelt apologies for all the cruel things I had done and said. Maybe then I could break through the wall that seemed to be between us since we were kids. I could make him understand, I was sure. Make him see that I was different. Maybe make him understand that I was sorry, that I _had_ changed. That Helga G. Pataki was not the bully she once was.

* * *

(Arnold's Point of View)

"_Think of me,  
think of me waking,  
silent and  
resigned._

_Imagine me  
trying too hard  
to put you  
from my mind._

_Recall those days,  
look back  
on all those times,  
think of the things  
we'll never do -  
there will  
never be  
a day, when  
I won't think  
of you!"_

The last high note rang out clearly and I was taken aback for a moment. I didn't even know someone Sandy's age could sing so beautiful, so perfectly clear! It was stunning! Every time I heard her it surprised and shocked me.

"Sandy, that was perfect!" I exclaimed. "You are sure to get the part!"

She shook her head sadly. "Not necessarily. You know how nervous I get auditioning! I always make a bunch of terrible mistakes and hit a million bad notes!" She stared glumly at the sheet music. "Plus, that last part is so freakin' hard!"

I shrugged. "Whether or not that's the case, Mrs. Stahlberg knows you and she's seen you perform in Swing Choir so she knows what you can do. I wouldn't worry too much."

"Well, that's all optimistic and nice, Arnold, but there are lots of equally talented girls in our class." She sighed, gently sitting down in one of the practice room's chairs. "There's Jessica Lohoper, Madeline Green…" she said counting each one on her fingers. "And Kristi Christiansen is a favorite of Mrs. Stahlberg, though she can't even sing as good as a dog. So, really it is going to be quite the battle. A battle of favoritism, _not_ of talent." She sighed angrily and leaned back in her chair. "Stupid Kristi—dang suck up—snotty faced priss," she mumbled.

"Whatever you say, Sandy," I interrupted, turning back to the piano. Just as I was about to begin playing however there was a knock on the door.

Sandy opened it with a little gasp. "Helga?"

Helga Pataki stepped nervously into the room again. She fumbled with the strings on her sweatshirt nervously as she looked at Sandy and then in my direction, but more at the wall than me. "Arnold, I…I…um…well, you see…I…I wanted—"

I watched her struggling painfully. I felt so terrible about all the things I had said. How could I treat someone so terribly? I felt ashamed as I looked at her down-trodden expression.

"Helga, I'm sorry," I interrupted, giving her a comforting smile. "I shouldn't have said those things. And I honestly didn't mean them. I just…I just…well, actually I don't know what got into me. I'm really sorry if I hurt your feelings. I would never want to do that."

She looked up then, meeting my eyes finally. "Well, actually I came to apologize." She quietly took the seat next to me, her eyes pleading with mine. "I am so sorry for the way I treated you back in elementary and middle school. You were the one nice person to me and I just treated you worse than anyone else. I've always felt so guilty about that. And when I saw you at school, well, it was just easy to fall into the same habit, I guess. I don't know." She gave a big sigh. "I know I don't deserve your forgiveness. I probably deserve everything you said to me at lunch, but I want you to know that I am honestly sorry for everything. I'd like to be friends this time." She looked up at me, her fists clenched nervously in her lap. "For real."

"Helga, it's okay. I know things were hard for you back then, and I suppose I could see why you were the way you were. I should have been more understanding—"

"More understanding?" she exclaimed. "More understanding? You were the most understanding and kind person I knew! How could you have been more understanding? I can see why you were angry with me at lunch. I don't blame you one bit."

"Well, that's very sweet, Helga, but I still didn't have reason to be so cruel. I hope you know that you are a wonderful person. I know that. Sandy knows that," I told her and Sandy nodded vigorously when Helga looked to her. "I can see now you have changed." I paused thoughtfully. "Well, I don't think changed is the right word. More like matured. I always knew there was someone kind and thoughtful inside you, hiding behind that mask of hate and anger. And now, I'm starting to see that that is who you are now. I'd like to be friends again too." I leaned over and hugged her. She seemed to freeze for a moment and then hugged me in return.

Helga turned to look at Sandy then. "Sorry, to interrupt, Sandy, I just had to apologize."

Sandy let go of the strand of hair she was twisting around her finger and smiled happily. "I don't mind. It gave me a moment to rest." She grinned at Helga. "I'm so glad we got that worked out! I would have been so upset if I had to be friends with you two separately…if that makes any sense," she giggled at herself. "I'm glad you guys are friends again." She made a funny face, only for the briefest moment and then her dazzling smile returned. "Would you like to join us, Helga? You can help critique me!"

"Oh, well, I don't know much about singing or acting, but I'd love to hear you sing!" Helga smiled genuinely and I was so stunned to see the honesty in it I almost forgot how to play the song.

* * *

(Helga's Point of View)

"_When I won't think of you!"_

I stared at her. Could she be real? Could any person possess physical beauty, poise, humility, and the most amazing voice I'd ever heard? It couldn't be humanly possible. But here I was staring at the very embodiment of it all. I shook my head slightly.

"Oh, Helga! Was it that bad?" Sandy exclaimed drearily.

"Oh, no! It was absolutely amazing!" I reassured her.

"She won't believe you," Arnold grinned, still staring at Sandy. "She only sees flaws."

"Because there are so stinkin' many, you goose!" Sandy exclaimed dramatically. "Whether or not you tell me the truth, I know they are there."

"Whatever you say, Sandy," Arnold said quietly.

Sandy rolled her eyes. "You say that whenever you don't want to talk about things anymore. It's totally irritating!" She joked.

"Yah, I remember you saying that when we were kids," I added. "I always knew you didn't believe me when you said it."

Sandy laughed and I joined her as Arnold just shook his head.

"Well, what do you expect me to do? I'm not gonna keep pushing an issue when I know you will keep disagreeing with me," he laughed.

Sandy laughed once more. "Whatever you say, Arnold."

She and I burst into giggles and Arnold groaned. It wasn't even that funny but suddenly she was draped over a chair gasping for breath between giggles. It was the funniest thing I'd ever seen so I started laughing too, and then Arnold couldn't help but join in and before we knew it we were all laughing uncontrollably. Pretty soon there was a knock at the door.

"Come in, darling!" Sandy called between giggles in a mock-British accent.

A tan, dirty blond girl came in dressed in sweats. "Could you guys please be quiet? I am trying to practice," she said regally.

"Really, Kristi?" Sandy asked. "I thought you were too good for practice."

Kristi gave her a deathly glare. "I have to. It makes you look more like competition. That way when I get the part it'll look like an even more amazing accomplishment." With that she marched out the door.

"As if," Sandy stated. "Wanna know what she sounds like, Helga?" Sandy asked with a mischievous grin. "I'll show you. Arnold, play," she pointed a dainty finger in his direction.

He began playing and before I knew what had happened I heard the most terrible noise. It was Sandy, but it sounding like a dying cow…or something much worse. She didn't get past more than a few phrases before she was laughing too hard to continue and loud banging sounded against the wall from the other practice room.

"No joke, that is exactly how she sounds. Right, Arnold?" she stated.

He looked a little put on the spot and said, "well, maybe not _that_ bad…"

And she and I were both giggling again. _Goody-two-shoes Arnold always trying to be so kind_, I thought.

Finally taking a deep, calming breath Sandy said, "Well, I need a drink and then one more time through the song and we can go home, okay?"

Arnold and I nodded and she skipped out the door. Nervously I looked over at Arnold as he began playing some jazzy tune on the piano. I was all alone with Arnold, for the first time in so many years! I had to make use of the short time I had.

"Arnold, thank you."

He stopped playing and turned to stare at me. "For what?"

"For forgiving me," I said quietly.

"Everyone deserves a second change, Helga. I'm sorry I forgot that." He smiled whole-heartedly at me.

* * *

A/N: Well, I do hope you enjoyed it! And no, this story is not even close to being over with…the adventure is yet to come!

_Posted: April 2008_

_Updated: November 5, 2008_

_--Arnold's Love_


	8. Upcoming Events

A/N: So, not too bad, huh? I didn't take as long to update. Anyway, here's the lead in to a scene a bunch of you have been asking for. After the next chapter, things are really going to start rolling. Things, I might add, not a single one of you is expecting! Mwahahahaha!!

Also… I looked back at this story I started a year ago—so crazy—and decided it needed some work. I haven't rewritten the story really, just edited it so it's more polished, although there are few things different…anyway, I'd love some feedback so you can send me a PM and let me know if this is any better!

Disclaimer: As always, I do not and never will own Hey Arnold! the characters, etc. within them. I also don't own the lyrics to "Think of Me" from "Phantom of the Opera". I just write this for fun. However, I do own Sandy, Ben, and Kristi…therefore, if for some random reason you want to use them, you must ask. Thank you and enjoy.

* * *

Words I Couldn't Say

Chapter Eight: "Upcoming Events"

* * *

(Arnold's Point of View)

School had been moving along smoothly for the past few weeks and it finally seemed like things were in a nice routine. That was always one thing that I liked about school—it put you onto a schedule which was always welcoming after a crazy summer break. So far my senior year was sailing along pleasantly with nothing big or small happening. Good grades seemed to be my lot so far too.

The weather was definitely transitioning into fall. The days were cooler and the nights crisp and clear. All around the leaves were turning orange and gold. Ferndale's football team was on a winning streak and the air smelled of victory. Quite often while we sat and enjoyed lunch we'd hear geese flying overhead, heading somewhere warmer for the winter.

As for Sandy and I, we were constantly growing closer and I was beginning to become hopeful that perhaps in the near future we could be more than friends. After a terrible week of battling she had finally gained the part of Christine in the school's rendition of "Phantom of the Opera". Ben had gotten the part of The Phantom and Sandy's swing choir partner Cash Akers had gotten the part of Raul. Everyone was talking about the threesome and how excellent this year's play was going to be. However, this meant that unless I met her after school we actually didn't see that much of each other, and yet, I felt we were getting closer. Oh, not in a friendship sort of way—we had been as close of friends as any—but in a _more_ than friends way. Being part of the yearbook staff I often had to stay after school to help so I'd meet up with her sometimes and we'd get ice cream at the local Dairy King or sit and talk for a little while before we headed home.

And then there was Helga. She and I had come to a cordial relationship. We could tolerate each other but often it seemed we were both walking on egg shells, afraid that if we weren't constantly careful we'd revert to the old days. Still, I was beginning to really enjoy her company and found it a good thing rather than bad when she would join us all for lunch or after school activities. I'd be a liar, though, if I didn't admit that is did bother me when she'd join Sandy and I during our time alone, but I could at least tolerate the intrusion instead of fighting with her.

Helga seemed to be falling well into the new school. She had made friends, joined the school newspaper, and was considering trying out for softball in the spring. She seemed happy and didn't seem to be having the problems I remembered from our childhood. That made me feel good and I assumed that could be what had caused her changed nature. I often caught myself sitting in class and wondering about her family life…wondering if it had improved at all or if she had just found a way to be in it but not a part of the anger and cruelty. She seemed so different from our childhood and I was glad for that. I don't think I could have handled having a female bully constantly insulting me as an eighteen year old boy.

"Oh, you definitely should, Helga! That would be fun!"

I looked up to see Sandy and Helga approaching. Sandy was dressed in an orange long jacket, brown spandex pants, and brown knee high boots. Helga was wearing her usual pink sweatshirt, jeans, and tennis shoes. They were chatting excitedly and waved when they saw Ben and me.

"Hey, what's so exciting," Ben asked pulling out a sandwich and biting into it. "Ah waha knoh cous id souns coo."

Sandy cocked an eyebrow and gave Ben a condescending look. "Don't talk with food in your mouth and I have absolutely no idea what you just said." She sat down glaring at him and said, "Helga's thinking of joining the tech crew for the play and concerts. I was just telling her I think that would be totally fun to have her around."

I nodded. "I worked on the crew one time and it was lots of fun. You are a part of the show without having to be seen." I smiled at her. "You should do it."

Helga returned my smile genuinely and I couldn't help but think how pretty it looked. It hadn't been very often in the past that I had seen her smile.

"Well, maybe I will."

We ate in silence until Ben sat up and exclaimed, "isn't anyone wondering how I'm doing as the Phantom?"

We looked at each other and started laughing.

"Feeling a little conceited there, are we, Ben?" Sandy giggled, shaking her head.

"How _are_ you doing as the phantom, Ben?" Helga patronized.

"Oh, I am so amazing! My deep, bass voice just melts everyone's hearts, right, Sandy?" Ben smoothed back his black hair dramatically.

Sandy started busting up laughing and finally managed, "if you call hitting the wrong notes so many times today melting my heart, than, Benjamin, my dear, my heart melted like a pile of chocolate chips on a hot summer's day!"

Ben glared at Sandy as the rest of us laughed.

"No, really, Ben, you are doing a great job," Sandy's lips turned into a bright smiled and she patted his knee.

Ben winked at her and turned to Helga and I. "Well, if the truth must be known, Sandy will definitely steal the show."

Sandy smiled and shook her head, causing her curls to bounce. "Nah, we are all doing great. Anyway, moving on." She blushed slightly and smiled at me. "Arnold, you are awfully quiet today."

"Yah, football head, what's new?"

I didn't cringe at the name. It surprised me slightly that I didn't, but the tone in her voice was so different than any other time I'd heard her utter the words. It sounded kind. Almost like it was just a fun nickname for a friend. So I returned her smile and said, "not a whole lot. Yearbook's taking most of my time lately."

"Already?" Helga asked, completely surprised.

"Well, if we want to stay on top of it, we have to go page by page with each event during the year. But it doesn't bother me. It keeps me occupied."

"I wish I had had time in my schedule this year to join yearbook, but two choirs really do take up way to much time." Sandy shook her head. "Plus, the play is any extra time I have."

They continued chatting—Sandy, Helga, and Ben—but for a moment I paused and watched Sandy. She was listening to Ben tell a story about something. I watched as her sparkling emerald eyes lit up at the funny parts of the story and listened to her petite giggle as she tried to keep the laughter from spilling out. Every once in a while she would twist a strand of hair around her finger really tightly until she let go and it left a funny looking twisty thing on her head. It would stay there a few minutes while she said something and then finally I watched as she slowly untwisted it and brushed it out. Then she'd start all over again. I always found this very entertaining and cute and I smiled to myself as there was another twisted strand of hair on her head.

"Well, if it isn't Miss Liar-Liar-Pants-on-Fire," a deep voice from behind us said.

* * *

(Helga's Point of View)

I turned to see Cory Jackson looking down at me with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. I returned his smirk with one of my own and asked, "oh, you mean Sandy?"

She made a little gasp and said, "what are you talking about, Cory?"

I tried not to laugh when I noticed a strange twisted piece of hair on the side of her head that she had apparently forgot about in the commotion. I had seen her twist her hair but had never noticed the funny shapes it ended up making.

He casually tossed his backpack down between the two of us and joined our group. "Oh, not you, Sandradee," he replied giving her a meaningful look. "I was talking about Helga G. Pataki…who is now also known as Miss Liar-Liar-Pants-on-Fire."

Arnold, Ben, and Sandy all shot me a questioning look, but I returned Cory's gaze. "That sounds mature."

Sandy apparently couldn't take it any more and stuck her face in front of Cory's and between the two of us. "Cory, why are you calling Helga a liar? I think that's kind of mean and as far as I know—"

Making a "shh" shape with his lips he put one tan finger over Sandy's lips and untwisted the knot in her hair with his other hand. She smacked him away and glared at him.

"Miss Liar-Pants here told me she had lived here in Ferndale her whole life….turns out, that ain't quite the truth."

I gave him a little evil grin. "And it so happens that Mr. Jackson here is quite the ladies man."

"Don't we know it," Sandy said under her breath, rapidly twisting another piece of hair.

"How'd you find out the truth anyway?" I asked.

He casually laid down on the grass using his backpack as a pillow and looking at me. "Oh, it seems my friend Josh Rich—who is in your A.P. English class—told me you were new around here. He thought it was pretty funny that you pulled a fast one on me. But seeing as how you lied, I believe you owe me a date." He leaned forward and stared intently at me.

Through the corner of my eye I saw Arnold roll his eyes. Apparently he didn't like this fellow, Cory. But apparently, he could care less about me. Oh, these past few weeks he had been polite and kind, but that was just Arnold. There hadn't been any real advances in our relationship and as hard as I was trying to get him to at least feel friendship towards me (friendship can always lead to more) he continued to pursue Sandy.

It was getting harder to bare—watching those two together. Despite what others couldn't see, I could tell there was more and more evolving with the relationship. Just little things I'd notice when I casually watched them. Arnold would gently brush a stray hair from Sandy's face, almost caressing her. Or she'd touch his arm as if she just couldn't take the distance between them. And though it was most likely just a subconscious thing, they'd noticed the other's gestures and soon I knew something would happen. I was starting to feel the old jealous Helga coming back, but so far I was doing okay with keeping her at bay.

And it's not like I thought Arnold would be jealous or something, but the fact that he disliked Cory, made me wonder if he would notice me more if I were to…I don't know…accept his proposal of a date.

"A date, eh?" I asked him casually looking at my nails. Not that they were anything to be examined, but still this seemed to work for other girls.

I noticed Arnold's ears perking up…okay, not literally, but he was definitely more attentive to the situation.

"That seems like a fair payment for your lies," Cory stated coyly.

"Or a fair penance," Arnold grumbled.

Cory just ignored him. "So once more, Miss Pataki, what will it be…?"

"Well, I don't see why not—"

"Great, how about on Satur—" he began.

"—As long as it's on my terms and under my rules," I stated matter of factly.

I saw Arnold grin and he said, "well, that's the Helga I always knew."

Sandy smiled at him and he was immediately distracted.

"And what might those rules and terms be?" Cory asked.

"You pay. I drive. We go where I want and the night ends when I say," I stated, folding my arms defiantly across my chest. "Deal?"

Putting his arms up at his side he said, "okay, deal. What time and when?"

"Friday night. I'll be at your house at six sharp. You better be ready."

* * *

(Arnold's Point of View)

I leaned against the school's auditorium waiting for Ben and Sandy to come out of play practice. I had been working on a yearbook page for a couple hours and I figured meeting them would be a great opportunity to ask Sandy a question about our plans for the night.

Finally I spotted the two of them with Cash exiting the back doors. Ben and Sandy were talking excitedly between giggles and Cash, with face down, was covering his left eye.

"Arnold!" Sandy called waving excitedly as they quickened their pace to catch up. "What are you doing here?"

I smiled at her and began, "I was working in the yearbook room and didn't get done until just now so I—" I was suddenly distracted as Cash looked up and I spotted his swollen and bruising eye. "What happened to you?"

He shrugged ashamed and didn't say anything. The area all around his eye was swollen, bruised, and there was a long cut next to it.

Sandy started laughing. "Kristi got him with her cane during practice. Don't ask me how. But the way she throws that thing around while she over acts it's a wonder we haven't all been killed!" She rolled her green eyes theatrically.

"It looks terrible, Cash," I said. "Are you alright?"

He ran a hand through his dark hair and shrugged again. "It'll be okay. I'll just look amazing for our first choir concert next week."

"Aw, Cash," Sandy began putting a comforting arm around his shoulder, "you'll just have an adorably masculine scar! Girls dig scars," she gave him a cute little pat on the cheek and a wink and I suddenly felt very jealous.

I always attended Sandy's choir concerts and had that same twinge of jealousy at each one. I should have joined choir like Sandy tried to get me to, but I refused. So now whenever I went to her concerts I had to watch her tangled up in Cash's arms. The Swing Choir was famous for having choir "Boyfriends and Girlfriends" and in concerts and performances they always performed that way in couples. Cash had been Sandy's partner the year before as well. And they were the talk of the school. And I had to admit that they did look very attractive with their dark brunette hair, tan skin, and engaging smiles. They were definitely the best—both in singing ability and entertaining the audience. But I dreaded every concert that I had to watch while she flirted on stage with him.

"Well, I have to be home, it's my sister's birthday," Cash said awkwardly and with that he started walking towards the parking lot.

"Bye, Cash," Sandy said waving.

"So how was practice?" I asked trying to casually change the subject away from Cash.

"Spectacular!" Ben exclaimed. "I am so amazing!"

Sandy started laughing. "You wish, Ben." Turning to me Sandy added, "all he did all practice was try on possible costumes. The rest of us did all the practicing." She grinned at Ben and her green eyes lit up as she looked at me once more. "You're still coming tonight? Mom and Daddy are way excited to have you over!"

"Oh, of course! That's actually what I wanted to ask you. You never told me what time to be over."

"Oh," she got a confused look and her mouth did a little dance back and forth as she thought about it. "Well, Helga's coming over at six…so six?"

"Wait, Helga?" I asked, suddenly feeling not as excited about the evening. "What about Ben?"

"Ben can't come, he's got a date. Oh, don't tell me you weren't listening when I told you I invited her too." She put her hands on her hips and gave me a teasing frown.

"Apparently not. But that's fine, I'll be over at six," I said while Ben gave me that knowing look.

"Okay," she replied looking down at her cell phone. "I gotta get going so I can help Mom with dinner, but I can't wait for tonight!" With a little wave she headed on over to her little yellow Dodge Neon.

"I know what you're thinking, Arnold, and don't worry about it, it will be fine," Ben said, with a raised eyebrow.

"I know. I'm just a little disappointed that's all."

"Understandable. Understandable."

We started towards the parking lot and I begrudgingly kicked a rock along in front of us as we went.

"I am guess you are planning on asking Sandy to homecoming," Ben said slowly.

"When's homecoming?" I asked, totally blown away. I had no idea it was even coming up.

"In two weeks, you blond! Where have you been?" he rolled his eyes and looked back at me, "so…asking Sandy?"

"Well, I guess so. If it's not too late." I certainly hoped it wasn't.

"Oh, it's not. Trust me." He paused and he looked over at me without turning his head. "I was thinking of asking Kristi or Helga."

"_Helga_???? _Kristi_???" I almost yelled.

"Quiet, Arnold! Geez!" Ben looked around nervously. "What are you trying to do?"

My mouth fell open in shock. "What am _I_ trying to do? _Me_?" I shook my head furiously. "What are _you_ trying to do?"

"What are you talking about?" he asked with an annoyed tone in his voice.

"Okay, first of all we always double. Second of all, Sandy _hates_ Kristi. Third of all…_Helga_??"

Opening his car door he paused and looked at me. "Well, Kristi and I have known each other forever and she's nice to me and she can be really fun. But I was thinking because Sandy and Kristi despise each other, I'd invite Helga. We all get along don't we? Don't we, Arnold?" He looked at me meaningfully.

"I guess so."

"Good, it's settled then. I'll ask Helga." He got into his car and paused before closing the door. "And you had better get on asking Sandy, man. Oh, and have fun tonight!" and with that he closed his door and drove off.

With a sigh I got into my car and headed home to get ready for the dinner.

_

* * *

Posted: August 2008_

_Updated: November 5, 2008_

_--Arnold's Love_


	9. Dinner Balderdash

A/N: Finally an update. Just a small one, mostly a filler, but I am introducing some key characters and another future event. Enjoy. It should be a fun one.

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: As always, I do not and never will own Hey Arnold! the characters, etc. within them. I just write this for fun. However, I do own Sandy, Ben, Kristi, Cash, Kevin, Marsha, Michael, and Trevor (haha)…therefore, if for some random reason you want to use them, you must ask. Thank you and enjoy.

* * *

Words I Couldn't Say

Chapter Nine: "Dinner Balderdash"

* * *

Helga's Point-of-View-

I nervously reached up and pushed the doorbell. I could hear children inside laughing and making all sorts of noises. Finally the door opened to reveal the most adorable, older version of Sandy. Slightly shorter than her younger counterpart, this woman was in her late thirties. She had brown hair with crimson highlights, deep hazel eyes with charming wrinkles at the corner of each, and a little more weight than Sandy. She smiled down at me and I smiled back.

"You must be Helga. I'm Sandy's mom, you can call me Marsha," she said pulling me into a warm friendly hug. "She has told me all about you. You're from Hillwood right?" she asked pulling me into the little entry way.

Already from what I could see this house was warm and inviting. The entry way was a warm cream color, in a little corner stood a little brown table overflowing with a beautiful autumn bouquet. Above it stood an antique clock that deeply chimed the hour just as I walked in. Autumn floral garlands laced the upper wall and ceiling.

"That's right," I smiled back.

"Well, the kids are in the living room right this way playing and I'll get dinner finished up and we can all sit down to a nice meal! Then we can all get to know you."

She led me into another warm colored room. This room was also the sweet cream color with old fashioned looking chairs and beautiful autumn paintings on the wall.

Just then something came whizzing by my head and as I jumped back in surprise I heard laughter trickling through the room. When I looked closer I saw the tops of heads.

"Sorry, Helga, I couldn't resist," Arnold said standing up.

Sandy stood up, as well as two younger boys.

"Hey, Helga, we are glad you could make it in time to join our battle before dinner." She smiled and put her arm around the little boy next to her. "This is my little brother, Trevor, who is nine." The little freckle faced boy waved shyly. "And that over there next to Arnold is Michael. He's fourteen." The cute teenager muttered a low "hey".

"What in the world are you guys doing?" I laughed looking around at the mess. Couch pillows were strewn everywhere, it seemed nerf gun ammo was covering the floors and walls, and rubber bands also flooded the floor. "Looks fun," I added with a wink at Trevor.

He suddenly lit up excitedly and ran over. "We're playing war! Me and Sandy against Arnold and Mike. We built forts and we stocked ammo and everything it's a lot of fun. Wanna play?" he asked smiling up at me.

"Of course! Who's team do I get to be on?" I asked, hands on my knees so I could see eye level with the little boy.

"Mine," he stated proudly. "I'm pretty sure you are going to be _very_ good at this."

I held back a laugh as he grabbed my hand and pulled me over to their fort. Sandy gave me an approving smile and I winked at her.

"Here's your weapon," Trevor said, completely serious, handing me a larger nerf gun. Sandy was decked out with a slingshot and little Trevor had an old orange Nintendo gun that the caple had been cut off of.

"Isn't that gun for duck hunting on the old Mario game?" I asked.

"Yep, but we don't have the unit anymore," Sandy stated.

"And it makes the perfect rubberband gun," Trevor said, as I watched him string his rubberband on it.

"Can I try it?" I asked.

The little boy nodded and handed it over to me.

"Are you guys ready yet?" Michael whined.

"Almost," I said with a careful wink. Slowly I snuck a look around the corner of the pillow fort until I could see Arnold's hip. With a nod from Sandy, a mischievous grin from Trevor, I pushed the trigger. There was a noise from their fort and the sounds of scrambling around.

"No fair!" Arnold whined. "We weren't ready!"

"In war there is no ready!" I exclaimed evilly, handing Trevor back his gun, and the game began.

We played for near to half an hour with Sandy, Trevor and I creaming Arnold and Mike, and them whining about how we were cheating.

"We are so not cheating," Sandy laughed. "You guys are just mad 'cause you are losing!" Just then a rubber ended nerf thing hit Sandy in the face. "Ow! Ooh, Mikey! You are gonna get it!" She hollered running out from the fort and climbing on top of the big chair shooting her nerf gun at the boys through a whole in their fort.

"Stop! Stop!" Mike yelled as they crawled out.

With an Indian war cry I jumped out and tackled Arnold getting him nice and hard in the forehead with the nerf gun. (I of course held back the sigh that threatened to destroy my war tactics as we touched for a moment.)

"Why you—" he began trying to take me down in return.

Before too long we were wrestling and trying to kill each other with our guns—not by shooting them, but by attacking each other and causing what would soon be very big bruises. Meanwhile, Sandy and her brothers attempting to shoot the enemy (either me or Arnold) and so we were successfully being attacked on all sides.

"I will win, hair boy!" I yelled as I wrapped me legs around his waist and my arms around his neck.

He tried to stand and dump me off but he soon found this to be quite impossible. Next he dropped to the ground and rolled over trying to crush me with his weight.

"Not…going…to…happen…buddy…boy," I stated between gasps as I gave a final attempt to free myself my digging in my nails. "HA!" I exclaimed jumping to my feet and he let go and cried out with pain. "I am the winner," I shouted turning to look at the other players.

Sandy's face looked quite serious and I think very jealous and I tried to hide the wicked and victorious smirk that threatened to destroy our friendship.

Apparently Arnold missed this jealous look because before I knew what hit me I was thrown to the floor momentarily out of breath.

"Apparently you lose, Helga." He stated dusting off his hands. Just as he was turning to look at Sandy, I kicked him in the rear.

And what should happen, but that he should fall right into Sandy's arms as they went crashing to the ground with him landing on top of her. Even with Michael shooting at me and Trevor trying to throw pillows in front of me to protect me I saw the little look that passed between them before they helped each other up. Inwardly I kicked myself for having distracted Arnold from me by sending him right into her arms.

Just then a man in his early forties ran in the room with a loud shriek and began pummeling us with a machine gun nerf weapon. "Dinner's ready, kids!"

"Dad!! Ow! Dad!" Sandy cried scrambling for cover beneath a cushion.

"Mommy! Dad's slaughtering us!" Trever yelled through the doorway. I stifled a laugh at his wordage.

"Kevin Transtrum! How old are you? All I did was ask you to tell them dinner was ready," Mrs. Transtrum exclaimed from the doorway, a hand on each hip. "Come on, kids."

"Aw, gee!" Trevor said sadly. "We were so close to winning!"

"There'll be other times, Trevor," Mrs. Transtrum smiled at him.

Sandy and Arnold immediately began resituating the living room to its usual living condition. I hoped over to the corner chair and started putting the cushions back on.

"Well, Helga," Arnold said, his arms crossed and a smirk on his face. "That was quite the show."

* * *

(Arnold's Point-of-view)

"Oh, that was nothing," she smiled at me. "I was being easy on you guys!"

I grinned at her thoroughly impressed with her nerf gun war skills. "Right, as if." We laughed together as we followed Sandy and her brothers into the dining room.

Sandy's dad sat at one end of the table and smiled when we walked in. Sandy gave him a kiss on the top of his salt and pepper colored hair. "Hi, Daddy! How was work?"

"Well, one of the townhomes flooded at Aspen Creek. Dave's having a cow because some kids took out all the street lights with a baseball bat at Steeple Pines…so you know, same old same old." He gave a wink. "Okay, enough about work. You kids have a seat now so we can get to eating."

Sandy, Helga and I sat on one side of the table while Mike and Trevor sat on the other. Mrs. Transtrum placed a delicious looking plate filled with noodles and some kind of sauce, a dark muffin, and a lovely green salad.

"Hmm! One of my favorites," Mr. Transtrum sighed.

"What is it?" Helga asked, almost sounding a little nervous.

"Red stuff and noodles," Trevor said as if she was the stupidest person in the work to ask.

"_Red stuff and noodles_?" she squeaked.

"Well, that's not the real name, dear," Mrs. Transtrum smiled reassuringly. "It has some ridiculously long name when I found it in a cookbook years and years ago and I couldn't remember it and Sandy Ann just starting calling it red stuff and noodles and it kind of stuck." She shrugged. "It's really good though, dear. It's got steak in there and just lots of flavorful stuff. And that's a delicious ginger muffin Sandy Ann made. We just love ginger muffins!" She took her seat at the other head of the table next to Helga.

"I'm willing to try anything once," I stated giving Helga a daring look.

"Oh, yah, Arnoldo? Well, I'm willing to try anything twice!" she grabbed her fork as if getting ready for a race.

"Oh yah, Helga," little Trevor said. "I'll try anything a million, trillion times!" He burst into little boy giggles and everyone smiled.

"Good for you, Trev," Sandy smiled.

As soon as I took a bite of the meal I knew why it was a favorite of their family. It was so good and very spicy! The sauce filled my mouth and once swallowed left my mouth watering for more.

"Oh, my!" Helga exclaimed suddenly. "This is amazing!"

"So tell us about yourself, Helga," Mr. Transtrum smiled at her.

"No, Dad," Michael said, "play the would you rather game!"

"Yah, that's best and most fun way to get to know people!" Sandy added with a giggle.

"The 'Would You Rather' game?" Helga asked curiously.

Arnold leaned forward evilly, "yes, let's play."

Mr. Transtrum leaned back in his chair, "okay, Helga, we'll start easy. Would you rather eat raw beef or raw pork."

She nodded in understanding "Easy. Pork."

"I got one, Dad!" Trevor exclaimed. "Would you rather eat dog poop or cat poop!" He giggled to himself.

"Trevor! We are at the dinner table! Really," Mrs. Transtrum sighed. "Enough of that. We can play that later."

"Marsha, she has to answer first!" Mr. Transtrum exclaimed.

Helga laughed.

"Fine," she sighed. "Helga?"

"Dog poop. Cat poop is too runny," Helga replied with a smirk.

Trevor and Michael and their father started laughing and Mrs. Transtrum and Sandy let out disgusted "ewwws".

"T.M.I., Helga!" Sandy groaned.

The rest of the meal was so much fun and I really had a lot of fun watching Helga throughout the meal. She was so animated. She had been quite the feat to beat in our little wrestling match, but it had been very fun and challenging and I had felt quite the thrill out of it.

Sandy's family was great as always and brought out each person at the table and made them feel involved. I really enjoyed the night and was sad when it began to draw to a close. That's when I had the idea.

"Hey," I said leaning back in my chair. "Why don't we have a big dinner at my house on Veteran's day in a few weeks. Grandma thinks it's St. Patrick's Day so it should be a lot of fun if you all come. What do you all think? And Helga you could bring your family too!"

Everyone got excited and started talking excitedly except for Helga. I didn't want to embarrass her so I decided to ask her after we had left. We came to that part of the evening and we grabbed our jackets and got ready to leave. Sandy's family sent us of with hugs and wishes and even a few rubberbands. Once the door was finally closed I went to my car and was surprised to see Helga didn't have one.

"Where's your car?" I asked her.

"Didn't bring it. I walked," she mumbled.

"Want a ride?" I asked her.

She paused before finally turning around. "Alright."

I opened her door for her and went around to side to hop in. "Where do you live?"

"Malloy."

"Okay, I know where that is. So Helga," I began, "you didn't say if you thought you and your family could make it to the dinner."

She was silent for a moment. "Oh, I just am not sure yet. I mean I haven't even asked them."

"Oh, well, of course."

She paused. "My parents are better but they still aren't the most social…at least Dad isn't. Actually they've been avoiding people all together."

I noticed she called him dad and not Big Bob like she used. "That's okay, I'm sure it will be fun. Don't worry about it, Helga. Remember…my grandparents are _crazy._" I smiled at her and slowly a grin crept to her face. "So they shouldn't feel awkward…my grandparents will be the weirdest there."

"True story, football head."

­­

* * *

A/N: A few little facts.

--Sandy's family members are based on mine. Well, mine five years ago. They are all older now.

--That really is what my parent's house looks like now.

--My siblings and I and my dad really did have wars with nerf guns and rubberbands and my brothers really did use an old Nintendo gun to shoot rubberbands. Best rubberband gun I've see to this day.

Hope you liked the chapter!

* * *

_Posted: December 2008_

_--Arnold's Love_


	10. Homecoming Invites

A/N: As always, I apologize for the delay. Life is crazy these days. I'm just waiting until I move in April…after that things will hopefully calm down for a while. This is a shorter one, but hopefully you enjoy it! Hopefully another one coming soon! My writers block has found a cure…original music to Hey Arnold seems to help me a lot! We shall see though!

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: As always, I do not and never will own Hey Arnold! the characters, etc. within them. I just write this for fun. However, I do own Sandy, Ben, Kristi, Cash, Kevin, Marsha, Michael, and Trevor (haha)…therefore, if for some random reason you want to use them, you must ask. Thank you and enjoy.

* * *

Words I Couldn't Say

Chapter Ten: "Homecoming Invites"

* * *

Arnold's POV:

A couple days after the dinner with Sandy and her family I had my plan in place for asking her to homecoming. It wasn't going to be anything fancy—basically I was just going to ask her. Yah…that was my brilliant plan.

"So, man, when are you asking Sandy? I'm going to ask Helga today," Ben was saying as he dug through his disorganized locker looking for his Calculus book.

"Oh, in a couple days. When it feels right," I responded watching Sandy from across the room as she giggled with some of her girl friends.

"I'm not sure if that is such a good idea, Arnold," our friend Chris Mayer stated. "Cash was telling me yesterday that he's planning on asking her…like today." He nodded across the room at Cash who was casually leaning against the wall staring at something. I followed his gaze and was not happy to see that he was also watching Sandy intently.

"Crap!" I exclaimed. "I'm not really ready yet."

Chris and Ben both rolled their eyes.

"Like she'd say no," Chris laughed.

"Yah, you two are best friends, remember?" Ben stated, insultingly. "I doubt she'd say no…unless she already had a date." He nodded again in Cash's direction.

"Crap!" I smacked my forehead loudly.

"Like I said, you might not want to wait too much longer. Like maybe you should ask her now," Chris stated.

"Now?" I gulped. "When she's surrounded by about a million other girls?" I stared at her friends fluttering around her like duchesses to a princess.

"Well, it doesn't seem to be bothering Cash," Ben stated.

I turned to see Cash moving in Sandy's direction, his eyes still looking directly at Sandy.

"Crap!" This time I smacked my head into the locker. "Ow!"

Ben shook his head.

"You're closer, Arnold. Go!" Chris gave me a shove in the right direction. I quickly sprang forward towards Sandy knocking into one of her friends on the way.

"Geez, Arnold," Rachel laughed, throwing her short strawberry blond hair.

"What's up?" Sandy asked him with one of her dazzling smiles. Her forest of deep green eyes stared into my very soul.

Instead of answering her I watched as Cash kept walking right past Sandy up to the office window. _Crap!_

"Arnold?" Sandy was tugging gently on my arm. "What's up?"

"Uh…" I looked at Sandy and then at her friends staring impatiently at me. "Um…"

Kelsi raised her eyebrows, clearly annoyed and elbowed Carly in the arm, who was obviously trying to stifle a giggle.

I suddenly felt my cheeks glow red and gulped, lamely stating, "um…I forgot." Turning I walked quickly and awkwardly back to a gawking Ben and Chris and heard the quiet giggles behind me. I didn't dare look to see if Sandy was joining in.

"Um…Arnold?" Ben said quietly staring behind me at the girls. "What just happened?"

I just frowned and pretended to open my locker. I already felt awkward enough without Ben or Chris saying anything to me about what had just happened.

"Hmm…I think he would prefer not to respond to that question," Chris laughed. "And as for Sandy, she's staring at you completely confused. Just so you know."

"Wow, thanks, Chris. Now I feel immensely better." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Why didn't you ask her?" Ben asked as we headed down the halls towards our classrooms.

"I don't know. I chickened out."

"You do realize that Cash has choir with Sandy before lunch…" Ben began. When I didn't respond he added, "which is _before_ you see her again."

I shrugged glumly. Ben shook his head in disbelief. "You better ask her, Arnold."

"I will. I will." I'd figure it out, before it was too late.

* * *

Helga's Point of View

I sat in A.P. English chatting with Sandy when Ben walked in whistling happily and smiled hugely. _Hmm…something is definitely up_, I thought to myself.

"Well, hello, Helga," he grinned at me. "And how are we this lovely morning?"

I couldn't help but laugh. "Just dandy."

"I'm good too," Sandy teased and winked at Ben knowingly.

"I have a question for you, Helga…"

"Well, Ben, as long as it doesn't involve diapers or sitting, I am all yours," I responded smiling wickedly at him.

Sandy giggled into her dainty hand.

"You know how Homecoming is almost here," Ben began.

Sandy leaned in closer and he raised his eyebrow at her. She shrugged and moved just back a hair.

"Mmm-hmmm," I said, trying to sound exuberant, but feeling slightly bummed out. I had hoped, deep in my deepest hopes that Arnold would be the one asking this question. But of course that was a ridiculous hope. He would no doubt be asking Sandy—his _looove_.

"Well, would you like to be my date for the dance?" he asked.

"Ben, I would love that," I smiled at him, genuinely. I may be disappointed, but I was positive that going with Ben would be way too much fun. He did have such a way of making me laugh.

"Fantastic!" he exclaimed clapping his hands together. "And as long as it's all right with you, I was thinking we could go with Arnold and who ever he invites."

My heart plunged. _Arnold?_ With Arnold around how would I be able to find a way to enjoy myself. Instead I'd be dreaming of what it must be like to be Arnold's date—who of course would probably be Sandy.

"And me, Ben! You can go with me and whoever asks me—assuming I get asked. It would be a fun group date, don't you think?" Sandy exclaimed before I could even respond.

He turned his attention to her. "Of course you'll be asked Sandy. I know of two guys already who want to ask you. Guess, it will just be which ever asks you first, huh?"

I held back the urge to roll my eyes. _Of course_ two guys wanted to ask Sandy—probably five guys…probably the entire male population…probably Arnold. Oh, wait…no, _definitely_ Arnold. I gagged to myself in frustration.

"You okay, Helga?" Sandy asked, noticing this display of distaste.

"Yah, just a hairball or something," I gave her a crazy smile.

She stared at me.

"Someone will ask you, Sand," Ben said again. "No worries."

"Maybe, Ben. But remember last year's homecoming? Nobody asked me to that one."

I looked to her, startled. Really? No one asked her? Not even her best friend Arnold?

"Stop worrying. You'll get asked. Just wait. And of course you and your date can group with us too."

Switching gears as quick as Sandy usually did she turned to me and practically pounced. "Can I go dress shopping with you? I know this cute little shop that has so many beautiful dresses and I _know_ you would look so gorgeous in this one I saw in the window a couple weeks ago!! Please, can I go with you?" Her excitement fairly exploded from the tiny freckles on her face.

"Sure," I said and was enveloped in a gigantic hug.

With a child-like expression, and little hands clapping together, she exclaimed, "Yay!!" and was immediately shushed by our teacher, Mr. Merrill. Still smiling she sunk down shyly into her desk. I was sure she was going to implode from excitement. How one girl could be so happy about going dress shopping for another girl's dress, I'll never know.

English went by at its usual entertaining pace. Mr. Merrill cracked many of his hilarious one-liners, and I was excited to hear that we were moving to our poetry unit. Sandy, however, was apparently going to fall over dead from complete despair at the news.

Leaving class I waved bye to Sandy and Ben and headed to my Chemistry class. Did I ever mention that had a class with Arnold? Guess it's not that exciting—it's just chemistry, and we don't even sit near each other. But today was group changes to I was hoping to be put into Arnold's group this time. At least I could look at his beautiful face, and deep green eyes close up, right? And hear his melodious voice? Yes, I was hoping.

"Hey, Helga!" Arnold smiled catching up with me.

"Hey, football head," I smiled at him.

He grinned ridiculously at me and I had to stop to look at him. "What is with that outrageous smile, _Arnoldo_?" I adjusted the strap to my pink backpack and stared at him.

"Anything…I don't know, exciting…happen in class?" he asked me still grinning stupidly.

I thought for a second. "Oh!" I exclaimed, "yah, Ben asked me to homecoming. Is that the reason for that bizarre expression you are _still_ wearing?" I asked him as I began walking again to the end of the hall.

He nodded. "Uh-huh."

I looked at him again as we walked into the classroom. "Ugh! Well, wipe it off your face already football head!" I yelled. Practically the entire class turned to stare, and Mr. Pringle's chalk broke in his hand and crumbled to the floor.

"Go back to your work, buckos!" I exclaimed going to my seat.

Arnold followed me. "So…are you excited?"

"Yes."

"Really excited?" He was still grinning.

"Very."

"Class, get to your seats please," Mr. Pringle interrupted going to the front of the class.

Arnold was still grinning at me and Rachel was standing there waiting for her seat.

"That means you too, Arnold," Mr. Pringle added. "Arnold?"

He jumped out of the chair and went over to his seat. Rachel stifled a giggle and sat next to me. "He is acting so weird today," she laughed.

"Tell me about it," I replied.

Rachel found this completely hilarious and had to put her head cradled in her arms to quiet her giggles.

"Class, today we will be learning about velocity by doing an experiment…" Mr. Pringle began.

My eyes immediately went to Arnold, whom, for once, I found staring at me with that same stupid grin on his face. I wiggled my fist at him and he just winked at me and turned his attention back to Mr. Pringle. Shaking my head I listened to the new group assignments.

"Arnold, Rachel, Paul, and Helga will be over here," he stated.

I gasped slightly and the entire class looked at me again.

"Are you alright today, Helga?" Mr. Pringle asked.

"Fine as candy, Mr. P," I told him with a slight wave of my hand.

"She most definitely is!" Arnold piped up suddenly.

Everyone stared at him now. _What the heck is up with him today?_

* * *

Arnolds POV:

I waited nervously for Sandy after my Government class, hoping I wasn't too late. She would be coming out of the choir room at any minute.

She finally appeared, trailing behind the rest of the choir. Cash nodded at Ben and me as he passed.

"Do you think I am too late?" I asked Ben.

"Well, for your sanity, Arnold, I certainly hope not," Ben chuckled.

Sandy was talking excitedly to Carly and looked extremely animated.

"Crap, she looks _really _happy," I sighed.

Ben turned and stared at me for a moment. "Are you serious?" When I didn't respond he added, "it's _Sandy_ we are talking about. _Sandy_," he repeated, emphasizing her name again.

I continued to remain silent and just stared at him.

"_Sandy_," he repeated. "She's always _really_ happy." Ben shook his head.

"Hey, guys," Sandy greeted us as she came to stand with us. "Bye, Carly!" She waved to her friend before turning her full attention on us. "_Ben_," she said, sang, "look at you!"

Ben laughed. "Ya."

"_Ben_," she sang again.

"Uh-huh," Ben nodded.

She gave him a friendly punch in the shoulder. "_Helga_," she sang.

Ben patted her head like she was a child, "_yes_, Sandy. Helga."

Sandy giggled to herself then turned to me. "So, _Arnold_, what about you?"

"What about me?"

"You ask anyone to homecoming yet?" She smiled, slightly less largely than usual.

"Um…no, not yet." I gave her a half smile.

Ben elbowed me. She looked at him curiously, her green eyes blinking long lashes at him.

"Actually…" I said finally, sounding far louder than usual. She didn't seem to notice. But it sounded like a barge to me.

"Actually, what?" She giggled. "You are too funny today. Rachel and Helga told me all about chemistry. Silly." She shook her head, her hair glimmering in the sunshine. "Actually, what?"

"Actually, I was wondering if you would go to homecoming with me?" I asked her, finally looking into her eyes. Why was I so nervous?

She looked surprised. "Well…"

_Oh, crap! _I thought. _She paused._

* * *

_Posted: March 2008_

_--Arnold's Love_


	11. Cash Equivalent

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: As always, I do not and never will own Hey Arnold! the characters, etc. within them. I just write this for fun. However, I do own Sandy, Ben, Kristi, Cash, Kevin, Marsha, Michael, and Trevor (haha)…therefore, if for some random reason you want to use them, you must ask. Thank you and enjoy.

* * *

Words I Couldn't Say

Chapter Eleven: Cash Equivalent

* * *

Helga's Point-of-View:

I figured that Arnold either had, or was going to ask Sandy at some point in the very near future, so I chose to skip lunch and head to the library to study for my U.S. History project due on Monday. It was on the Dustbowl in the 1930s, which Sandy—who was also in that class—found overly interesting. History, I take it, was her favorite topic. She could ramble off random facts about the Dustbowl or any other history event ever. Two of her most talked about historical interests…Anastasia Romanov and the Titanic.

I, however, did not enjoy history with that kind of passion. I preferred romantic verses about handsome boys and their deep, evergreen eyes. The dustbowl did not interest me. So I chose to skip lunch, the news of Arnold and Sandy, and the random dustbowl facts that Sandy would spill on me. I stared at the book in hand and looked at the pictures of the black clouds of dust swooping across the prairie.

"History, eh?" I heard a voice say near me ear.

I jumped and nearly yelped waking all of the sleeping droids in the library. I turned to see Cory's Cheshire cat grin plastered on his face and his letterman's jacket sprawling along his shoulders.

"Oh, hi." I looked back to my book and suddenly found it very interesting.

"You haven't forgotten our date tomorrow night, have you?" he asked, slyly.

I don't know why these negative words kept coming to my mind, but today he definitely seemed sly. Inwardly I groaned.

"Nope." Wow, ships got residual dust from the dust storms all the way out in the Atlantic Ocean. Pretty crazy.

"Um…what are you planning on having us do, Helga?" Cory asked sitting down at my little table.

"Not sure yet."

"Why are you being so tough today?" he asked, grinning again.

"Oh, am I being tough?" I asked sarcastically.

He leaned back in his hair and put his hands behind his blond hair. "Slightly. No worries though, I like it," he stated casually.

"Oh, well, I am _only_ attempting to study for my history project," I began. "And you are _only_ making it _very_ hard."

He didn't say anything just continued to watch me study.

"Cut that out," I exclaimed. People nearby, including one of the mean old librarians shushed me.

He leaned closer to me, still not blinking.

"It's creepy!" I exclaimed again, more shushes sounding off the library walls.

"What is?" he asked, his blue eyes hardly wavering.

"Your staring. It reminds me of Scully in X-Files…she always stares all creepy and doesn't blink. It's weird." I thought for a moment. "Except it's not as creepy when she stares and it's supposed to be creepy. Then it's like real, cause there's emotion behind it. Otherwise she just doesn't blink and her eyes just kind of glaze over, but not in a I'm not paying attention way, more like a I'm reading into your soul creepily way."

He stared at me again, this time with a strange, surprised expression on his face.

"See, that's not so creepy," I told him. "There's emotion…like surprise or something."

He chuckled softly to himself. "You're funny…and random."

I shrugged and looked back down at my book.

"Do you realize that's like the most you've ever said to me in one sitting?"

I shrugged again, but didn't look up.

"I like it," he said.

The bell rang then. "Oh, that's nice." I gathered my things and stood up. "I'll see you tomorrow." Before leaving I turned and looked over my shoulder calling, "I'll pick you up at six sharp, remember."

Once I got to creative writing class I sat down next to Sandy and figured I would have to face it eventually. "Hey, girl!"

"Hi, Helga!" she practically beamed. "Where were you at lunch?"

"Studying for that history project," I told her.

"Oh, the one about the dustbowl! Isn't it so interesting? My grandma was born in the middle of Colorado in the dustbowl, they had to move to the mountains so she wouldn't die of dust pneumonia."

That's right, I had read about dust pneumonia. See what did I tell you about Sandy? "Well, that's interesting. Maybe I could interview her or something."

Sandy seemed to really like this idea and nodded vigurously. "Guess what?"

"What?" I asked her, cringing inside.

"Okay, class, quiet down," Mrs. Mee interrupted.

Sandy sighed, irritated that someone had interrupted our little conversation.

"Pass up your short stories now and get out a pen and a paper and get ready for the warm up write."

Through the passing of papers Sandy attempting to get my attention, but I managed to avoid eye contact and thereby prolong the inevitable news about homecoming. Not that it would really do me any good…avoiding it and all.

"Okay, for today's warm up I want you to write a poem—"

Sandy slammed her face into the desk, "what is with me and poetry today?" she groaned loudly.

Mrs. Mee just looked at her curiously and continued. I stifled a giggle, and smiled. At least there was one thing my little perfect friend wasn't good at.

Finally after warm-up Sandy found a moment to tell me her news. "Guess what?"

I wanted to roll my eyes. "Just tell me."

Sandy frowned at my in-exuberance but it was replaced immediately by an excited twinkle in her eyes. "Arnold asked me to homecoming!"

This was the part where I played the excited friend. "That's so awesome! Now the four of us can go together!"

"Ya! And you will have so much fun with Ben! I am so glad he asked you! We went to junior prom together last year and he is an absolute gentleman and a fantastic dancer!"

I couldn't help but wonder how good of a dancer Arnold was. I shook my head and focused on the task ahead—getting through this news.

"I am so excited!" Sandy exclaimed with a giggle.

"Hey, Sandy," one of the girls in our creative writing class, Antoinette, leaned over. "Who did you say asked you to the dance?"

"Arnold," she smiled to herself.

"Oh, your friend?" Antoinette said, not sounding very excited.

Sandy didn't seem to notice and nodded.

"I heard from Cash Akers's sister that _he _was planning on asking you. He is going to be _very_ disappointed," Antoinette said. "He is _such_ a little hottie!"

I watched Sandy's face and she actually looked almost disappointed. "Really?"

"Totally," Antoinette replied.

"Oh, that would have been fun," Sandy said quietly.

I was surprised. Wasn't she in _love_ with Arnold?

"Yah, you guys make an adorable couple."

Looking to Sandy's face I added, "You and Arnoldo are cute too." I almost gagged.

Her face lit up and she nodded, "and he just so fun and sweet!"

"So, Antoinette…what are you working on today?" Sandy asked her.

"Oh, well, don't laugh, okay?" she said quietly, her cheeks slightly glowing red.

Sandy nodded gravely. "Okay."

"I'm working on a fanfic based on that show 'Yo, Arnist'—"

"Oh, you mean the one with the boy that has the rugby-ball shaped head?" Sandy asked. "I used to love that show."

"Yah, my fic is called 'The Negotiation'," Antoinette said.

"Sounds compromising," I laughed.

They didn't get my joke though. I guess you have to be an English genius to understand my wit…

* * *

Arnold's Point of View:

"Think Cash is jealous?" I asked Ben.

"Why do you care so much?" Ben asked, sounding a bit irritated.

I stared at him. "Because Cash is like the ladies man and he always has his stinkin' arms around Sandy!"

Ben stopped at looked at me. "Why don't you quit whining and put your stinkin' arms around Sandy."

I stared back at him. "Right. How do I know she even likes me like that?"

Ben continued to look at me for a moment and then finally rolled his eyes and continued walking to the auditorium. I rolled my eyes, irritated with Ben for being so sure of everything. It really was getting a bit annoying. I quickened my pace to catch up with Ben and spotted Cash also heading towards the auditorium.

"Crap! There's Cash!" I said in a hushed voice.

"Duh, Arnold. Cash is in the play, where else do you expect to see him going after school?" Ben shook his head.

"Does that mean I have to take pictures of them together?" I didn't really want to do that. I was supposed to attend their play practice in order to get some shots of the practice for yearbook.

"Arnold? Are you even home today, man?" Ben asked. "What did you expect to be taking pictures of? He's Raul, Sandy's Christine. I mean seriously. Hurry up; I'm going to be late."

I heaved a hurried sigh and we walked into the auditorium amongst all the other students. When I entered it was to see Cash talking to Sandy in one corner of the room. Figures.

"Alright, students!" Mrs. Hawker in her deep voice bellowed throughout the room. "Take your seats! We have some quick announcements before we start practice today."

The room quieted down and as I stood off to the side of the seats I watched Sandy take a seat next to Cash. _Ugh!_

"Hey, Arnoldo," a voice said next to me. I was surprised to see Helga standing there with a smirk on her face as usual.

"Hey, Helga, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, well, you suggested I join the crew, so I did. What are _you_ doing here?"

I held up my large and very obvious camera. "Yearbook."

She nodded as Mrs. Hawker began to speak again. "Okay, everyone. Today is going to be a run through of the first act. Please do your best. Arnold Shortman will be taking photos for the yearbook, so don't allow yourself to be distracted by the flashes. Okay, places!"

The first scene was rather boring—to me at least. Sandy was of course not in it until scene two. Scene two, Sandy was in the background dancing. I watched her graceful movements and was quite impressed by her dancing. I snapped a few shots of her, Kristi, and the other actors on stage.

Eventually Helga came and sat next to me. "Pretty darn exciting, huh?"

"Yah, I guess. I'm just waiting for Ben or Sandy to have a big part."

She stared straight to the stage, "just wait a bit more."

"So you still going on that date with Cory tomorrow night?" I asked her, quite curious for some reason.

She looked at my quickly then, and a look of surprise crossed her face. "Oh, you remember that, huh?" she asked with a smirk.

* * *

Helga's POV:

"Well, he did make quite the show of it," Arnold said frowning.

I looked at him again. "I take it you don't like the guy." I already knew this though.

"Nope, nada."

"Why's that?" I asked, curiously.

"I don't trust him. He led this girl I know along for a while and pretty much just played her. It was pretty sad." He was watching Sandy carefully as she was now performing her lines.

I wondered if it was Sandy that Cory had led along for a while.

"Be careful, Helga. I don't like him." He snapped another shot of the cute little girl playing Meg.

"You don't like me going out with him?" I asked, hopeful.

He looked at me startled and then shook his head. "You can do whatever you want, Helga. I just don't like the guy." With that he stood up and moved to the lip of the stage to take some shots of Sandy as she sang.

I felt bummed out; I was hoping that he was either jealous or at least trying to protect me. But apparently he didn't care at all.

I watched Arnold for the rest of the evening and, of course, got a kick out of his obvious jealousy when Cash and Sandy performed their parts. He didn't seem to mind Sandy and Ben's scenes, just Cash's scenes with Sandy. I laughed to myself. For all Arnold knew, Ben could be just as much competition as Cash.

* * *

_Posted: March 2008_

_--Arnold's Love_


End file.
